


Beyonce's Big Black Booty

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Queen B become a chocolate princess.Author's note: This story is a spinoff of Beyonce’s Book Of Bitches. However Beyonce’s Book Of Bitches will continue as it is, this story just shares it's history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Anna Kendrick or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beyonce Knowles had seduced and broken so many white girls she could practically smell them when they were trying to work up the courage to speak to her. Benevolent Queen that she was she always beckoned them over to see whether they were worthy of becoming one of her bitches. Normally the answer was yes, but there were just so many white girls who needed to be fucked that sometimes some girls just fell through the cracks. Girls like Anna Kendrick, who's path she'd crossed a number of times without taking her, and who was now standing in front of her trying to work up the courage to say something, which really was adorable. So much so Beyonce decided she would be definitely stretching Anna's pale little booty tonight.

"Hi." Anna finally squeaked, "I don't know if you remember me, but we've met before-"

"I remember you." Beyonce smiled, causing the little white girl to blush adorably.

"Oh good, well... I really am a big fan of your work and, and I... and I want to tell you a secret." Anna stammered out.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention Beyonce leaned in and whispered, "What is it?"

Anna seemed to hesitate, then leaned in, cupped her hand over Beyonce's ear and whispered, "I've got your book."

Beyonce froze with fear, but tried to hide it as she replied with false confusion in her voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know." Anna replied confidently as she pulled back, her demeanour suddenly changed as she slipped a card into Beyonce's hand, "And if you want it back you'll come see me at that address tonight. If you don't, there will be consequences."

Fuming with rage Beyonce growled softly, "Listen you little bitch-"

"You really want to do this here?" Anna whispered, and then when Beyonce didn't immediately reply smiled and added with a smirk, "I didn't think so."

Beyonce glared, "You'll regret this."

"No, I won't." Anna said confidently leaning in again so she could whisper, "Cause tonight, I'm going to make your big black booty mine."

*

Those last few words echoed in Beyonce's mind for the rest of the night as she struggled to keep her mask on as she made her way through the latest after party of an award show, only half listening to her fellow celebrities as she thought about nothing but Anna. Really she shouldn't be too mad, as this changed nothing. She would simply break Anna like she planned and add a picture of the tiny white girl's gaping ass hole to her book. The only slight difference was she would force Anna to tell her where her book was mid-fuck. Still, she couldn't help being angry and scared given this was her biggest fear come to life. Because sure, she had always known it was possible to be exposed because of the book, but she never thought it would actually happen as she had security measures in place when it was out of her sight. How had Anna got it? And more importantly where had she got the nerve?

During their previous meetings Anna had been all shy and nervous, but the Anna Kendrick she met this time was different and awoke something inside Beyonce which was possibly even more scary than losing her precious book and being exposed. But Beyonce refused to concentrate on that, so instead she focused on all the ways she could break the insulin little bitch until she could finally slip away and go to the address on the card Anna had given her. Of course Beyonce was rich enough that she didn't have to handle this personally, and maybe it would have been smarter to send somebody else or get some lawyers involved, but her pride wouldn't let her. Besides, this was little Anna Kendrick, what damage could she really do?

Once she reached the correct door Beyonce checked to see if it was unlocked, and upon discovering it was barged in while announcing, "You have something of mine."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing. How about a trade?" Anna offered brightly as Beyonce slammed the door to the hotel suite closed and locked it behind her. Then as the bigger woman advanced on her Anna quickly added, "If you hurt me you'll never see your book again."

"Hurt you? Oh baby, who said anything about hurting you?" Beyonce asked flirtatiously while advancing.

For a second Anna looked uneasy, then she turned around and simply said, "Follow me."

As Anna made her way through the luxury suite Beyonce did in fact follow her. Because really, what choice did she have? Not that it was necessarily a bad thing as she liked to fuck in a bed, although Beyonce was a bit surprised to find herself walking through a sea of gaping butt holes. One she got further in to the suite she could see pictures of them everywhere, and they were completely covering the walls once she reached the bedroom. Most of them Beyonce recognised from her own collection, Anna obviously having photocopied and printed them out of her book, but especially in the bedroom there were a few she didn't recognise. And most of those were of black women.

"Like I said, I'm a big fan of your work. And by that, I don't just mean you're singing. I mean your love for fucking hot girl butt." Anna revealed with a grin as she looked around the room before indicating to the pictures behind her, "As you can see you're not the only one. And while we've both have enjoyed all types of ass, we clearly have a preference. You love white ass, and I love black booty. Isn't that exciting? It's like we're twins."

"Please." Beyonce scoffed, "From the looks of it, we're not even in the same league."

"Maybe." Anna conceded, before confidently adding, "But tonight I'm going to fuck that big black ass of yours."

There was a moment's pause, then a blushing Beyonce asked, "What makes you think that?"

"You wnat your book back, right?" Anna questioned.

There was another pause and then Beyonce close the distance between them and growled, "I should kick your ass."

"You probably could." Anna said softly, "Or maybe a girl my size was pushed around for years before she learned to stand up for herself. Maybe I got mad skills when it comes to self defence. Maybe you haven't actually kicked anyone's ass, or at least not for a very long time, because you're larger-than-life and intimidation works just fine, especially on girls like me. Maybe if you try I kick your ass, get mad, and put your pictures up on the Internet for everyone to see. Maybe even a few of your freshly gaped ass hole. Or maybe not. Maybe I'm bluffing. The question is, do you really want to find out?"

There was yet another pause, much longer than before and then Beyonce mumbled, "I ain't no one's bitch."

"You could be. Tonight, you could be my little black bitch and learn what it's like to get your big black booty fucked good and hard." Anna whispered, sliding her hands to the back of Beyonce's eyes and slowly making her way up to that fat butt, which she squeezed as she added, "Have you ever thought about it Beyonce? Have you ever thought about getting this big fat ass of yours fucked?"

"No." Beyonce squeaked, blushing with embarrassment.

Anna smiled, "Ever imagined it was by a tiny little white girl?"

Beyonce gulped, "No."

"Ever imagined it was me?" Anna pushed, grinning widely when Beyonce didn't immediately respond and adding, "Oh my God, you have!"

"I didn't say that." Beyonce grumbled.

"You didn't need too." Anna said confidently, "It's written all over of your face. It was after I told you your big black booty was mine, wasn't it? Yeahhhhh, you'd be surprised how many women that works on. And it looks like thanks to that I'll be taking another anal cherry tonight."

"You can't! We can't." Beyonce stammered, "I'm a top."

"I know." Anna said softly, pulling the taller woman closer to her, "That's why I want you so bad. Well, that and this big black booty, because oh my God it's amazing, but the only thing I love more than fucking big black butts is taking a strong confident top and fucking her up the ass. It's just soooooo hot to see them bend over for the first time, blush with embarrassment as I squeeze moan after moan from them as I slowly stretch their asses with my big cock, make them beg for more and then finally turn them into a total bottom as I pound them into submission. And with this big black bottom of yours, you're perfect for me. Can you imagine how amazing it will be to feel my little white thighs smacking against this fat black ass and making these huge cheeks jiggle and bounce? Can you? Because I can, mmmmmm, and it's so fucking hot. Please Beyonce, we can pretend like you have no choice if we have too, but please give me your anal virginity. I promise, no one has to know. It can be our little secret. Our sexy little anal secret."

Anna then leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to Beyonce's. She liked to think she wouldn't have if Beyonce's eyes hadn't been flickering to her lips, but she wanted this woman so much she honestly wasn't sure. Luckily she got a very clear green light from Beyonce after that in the form of the black woman kissing her back passionately, and she didn't even try and take control either. No, Beyonce allowed Anna to take total control, even welcoming this woman's tongue into her mouth after initially pushing her own into Anna's mouth without even half the force that the stronger woman was capable of. Which told Anna one thing, Beyonce wanted to be butt fucked.

This was exactly what Anna had been banking on. If she had been wrong she would have been in big trouble, although at least she would have still fulfilled her fantasy of having sex with Beyonce, but this was so much better than that consolation prize. See, in Anna's experience all tops were curious about being topped, herself included, so if things didn't go her way at least she could satisfy her curiosity. But more than any other time she wanted to conquer this top, which was why she put her all into it, kissing Beyonce long and hard while slowly and carefully pulling down the long dress and unhooking her big bra.

As they were in a very, very delicate stage of the seduction Anna really should be focusing on making Beyonce feel submissive. However she just couldn't resist burying her face in those big titties and embarrassing herself by shamelessly rubbing her face in them for what had to be a full minute. Then after that little motor boating session Anna moved her mouth to one nipple and began greedily licking and sucking it before doing the same to the other. She then went back and forth for a few minutes, completely forgetting herself and unfortunately giving Beyonce ideas and eventually forcing Anna to end this prematurely.

"Mmmmm yeah, that's it, suck those big black titties white girl." Beyonce moaned as she wrapped her hand around Anna's head, only for the smaller girl to push her away and then smack her on the ass, causing her to exclaim, "Hey, what-"

"You're not in charge here!" Anna said loudly and firmly, before grabbing her pray and turning her around before pushing her forward onto the bed when she tried to protest, "Now shut the fuck up and give me that fat ass!"

Instead of following up right away when she should have Anna again lost control when she saw Beyonce's big fat ass in a tiny pair of panties. Luckily she just stood there drooling, but even that allowed Beyonce to complain while trying to move, "Look, I'm not a bottom, so..."

Acting quickly before Beyonce could get very far Anna jumped on the bed behind her pray and used both hands to give Beyonce's big booty a brutally hard double smack before beginning to grope that giant ass while murmuring in disbelief, "Not a bottom. Not a bottom! Just look at this big ass! What else could you be?"

"I, I..." Beyonce blushed as Anna continued groping her big butt, "I'm really not sure about this."

"I know, first times are hard." Anna said sympathetically, "But don't worry, Queen B... I'll make it real good for you. Stretch out this big beautiful black butt nice and slow and make you cum so fucking hard."

With that Anna gave Beyonce's butt one last hard squeeze and then grabbed onto the waistband of her panties and then started slowly pulling them down to reveal her prize. She made sure to grab onto the sides of the underwear so there was absolutely nothing obstructing her view, Anna again feeling like she was literally drooling as the best ass she'd ever seen was slowly revealed to her. She then paused to savour the moment when Beyonce's panties were around her knees, then she quickly tore them off so she could go back to groping that big ass. Then she finally pulled those cheeks apart to get a look at the real prize, the virgin ass hole of Beyonce Knowles.

Beyonce whimpered as somehow she allowed herself to be manhandled, disrobed and exposed by a tiny little white girl. It was like she had become detached from her own body and was watching in horror as she did nothing as she was topped, although thankfully Beyonce was given a little break from that feeling when Anna shoved her face in between her cheeks and began frantically licking her ass hole. This of course had her moaning happily as she opened her mouth to give her normal verbal encouragement, but at the last possible moment she thought better of it. After all, the last time she had spoken up during something which could be called dominant for her Anna had stopped immediately, and that was the last thing Beyonce wanted.

So Beyonce desperately fought her natural urges and kept her mouth shut, except of course the constant moans that escaped her lips, Anna quickly rewarding her for her lack of words with the best rim job she'd had in quite some time. Which considering the amazing butt lickers that she had personally trained was really saying something. But it was true, Anna really was in a league of her own, Beyonce even loving it when the tiny girl pulled back and spat on her butt hole before rubbing it in, which was the only slight top thing about this. Other than that Anna acted like a total slut for her ass, even letting go of her cheeks and smothering herself in them.

Wanting to help out the process Beyonce reached back to grab Anna's tiny little head and shove it as deep as it would go in between her cheeks like she had done to so many women over the years, but again at the last second she thought better of it. Again, she didn't want Anna to stop. Then again, shouldn't she make her not stop? Because she was Beyonce God dammit, Queen B, who had countless bitches who would make all their fuck holes available to her at a moments notice if she so much as texted them. Why was she so hesitant to put this tiny girl in her place? Did she really want to be topped that badly?

To Beyonce's horror she realised it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. After all she knew how much harder her bitches came when she bossed them around and fucked them in the ass, so it made sense that on some unconscious level that she had been wondering what it would be like to be in their place. And everything Anna had done so far had been amazing, especially this, as it felt like Anna was using one of Beyonce's own weapons against her. Her biggest weapon. Her big beautiful ass which she had used to entice, smother and enslave countless women was now being prepared to be fucked, and the most terrifying part of that was that Beyonce actually wanted it.

Anna loved big butts. Which was something she felt she had already made very clear to Beyonce before she buried her face in the black woman's booty, but perhaps what became clear was just how much she loved them. Because really, love wasn't a strong enough word. It was more like an addiction. Little Anna Kendrick was addicted to big beautiful bottoms, and this may be the most beautiful and biggest butt she had ever seen. So as much as she wanted to bury her strap-on inside it she physically needed to spend like an hour worshipping it with her mouth and tongue. It certainly felt like it, but the mighty Beyonce offered up no real complaints, other than a few whimpers every so often. Which just made this even better.

Smiling wickedly into that fat ass Anna wrapped her lips around the puckered hole and began sucking it every so often between the rapid licks she had been giving it for who knows how long. She also pulled back a couple of times so she could spit on Beyonce's butt hole, but she didn't like pulling her face out of those meaty cheeks, so it wasn't long before she cut that out in favour of more frantic licking and sucking. Finally she tried to literally shove her tongue up Beyonce's ass, confirming that the black superstar was indeed an anal virgin because Anna could barely get the tip of her tongue into that tight little hole.

Further confirming that she was about to pop another anal cherry Anna finally stopped the rimming in favour of pulling back, briefly taking a couple of fingers into her mouth and sucking on them, before then slowly pressing her index finger against that forbidden hole and pushing forwards, causing both women to moan and whimper, the only difference being that Anna actually said something, "Oh God, your fat ass is sooooooooo tight! Mmmmmmm, this is going to be so great. I love poppping anal cherries. Ohhhhhhhh, and from what I hear, so do you. Well tonight Beyonce it's your anal cherry getting popped. Get ready to become my bitch Queen B."

When she finished speaking Anna had buried her finger in Beyonce's butt and had even thrusted it in and out a few times. Then when she was done talking she reluctantly pulled it out, and stood up to retrieve her strap-on. She hated to stop playing with Beyonce's big booty, but on the bright side she got to pop the finger into her mouth and taste the inside of Beyonce's yummy butt, and it wasn't long before she was tooled up and back behind her pray again while stroking lubricant into the dildo now around her waist. Even better Beyonce hadn't moved a muscle, with the infamously dominant black woman submitting her big ass to the fucking that Anna wanted to give her so badly.

It was such a promising sign Anna considered ordering Beyonce to spread her cheeks, but she didn't want to break whatever spell had fallen over the other woman just before the ass fucking, so instead she stayed silent and pushed one and then eventually two fingers into the tight virgin hole in front of her. This time it was a much easier fit with her fingers covered in the lube, but it was still insanely tight, Anna genuinely surprised she didn't cum from a combination of that tightness and the anticipation of giving Beyonce her first ever butt fucking. Or the moment she removed her fingers, took a firm hold of the strap-on and pressed it against Beyonce's virgin butt hole.

Beyonce whimpered at that gentle touch, closed her eyes and leaned her head down to accept her fate. Unfortunately Anna then spent a few long seconds cruelly sliding the dildo up and down her ass crack, and then when Beyonce got frustrated enough to open her mouth that was when Anna finally began pushing forwards, meaning that the only thing that came out of Beyonce's mouth was an extremely pathetic cry as she felt her ass hole slowly beginning to stretch. Then when it didn't feel like she could stretch any more Beyonce let out a loud cry as Anna slammed forwards, taking Beyonce's anal virginity with one hard thrust.

Beyonce had joyfully popped the anal cherries of countless white girls. Sometimes she had slowly inched forward, savouring every moment of the white girl's ass hole stretching for her big black cock, other times Beyonce just couldn't wait to take those pale asses. And so she hadn't, Beyonce even getting off on the whimpers and cries of the white girls as they were anally invaded for the first time. Now it was Beyonce's turn to cry out loudly and then whimper as she was robbed of her anal cherry.

The initial pain wasn't pleasant but it was nowhere near as bad as she had dreamt and didn't compare with the complete and utter humiliation Beyonce was feeling. This was her worst nightmare come true, being ass fucked, her virgin ass hole being taken not by another dominant black woman or some muscular Latina or white girl who'd towered over her but some skinny little white girl the likes of which Beyonce had been sodomising on a daily basis for over 15 years. She wished she could explain why she didn't just put an end to this madness right there and then, or much sooner, but Beyonce just couldn't. She just couldn't.

Her rebellious body continue keeping her in place, that new thrill consuming her entire existence as her anal walls were slowly pushed aside, the little white girl beginning to slowly push inch after inch of strap-on dildo deep into Beyonce's bowels. The additional inches of strap-on slowly making their way through her rectum made Beyonce feel a mixture of pain and pleasure likes of which she had never known before, the dominant black woman once again reaching new lows as she moaned. She actually fucking moan from getting her ass stretched and filled with big fake dick. Even most of her white bitches had managed to avoid such shame. Not Beyonce though. No, her body had to rebel against her at the very worst time, the world-famous singer burying her face in the bed sheets in an attempt to hide her shame.

This didn't go entirely unnoticed by Anna and the tiny girl smiled a little. She had thought this would be the hardest thing she would ever do. That she would most likely fail, and become just another notch on Beyonce's bedpost. Instead it had been easy, Beyonce bending over and giving up her big fat ass with just a little push. Perhaps proving that secretly Beyonce had been craving some cock up her ass, a secret craving which would cost her dearly as it resulted in her being faced down and taking it up the ass as Anna admired the body of her voluptuous prize.

Of course Anna's main focus was Beyonce's ass, the smaller girl spreading those big fat cheeks as wide as she could so she could watch that virgin back hole slowly take her cock inside it. For what seemed like forever Anna had dreamt about this. Sometimes while fingering herself, sometimes while fucking other women up the ass. In her opinion Beyonce had the greatest ass in all the world and now she was achieving what felt like a lifelong goal of being able to push a strap-on in between those big fat cheeks Anna thought she was going to faint with joy. Luckily she didn't and instead quickly fulfilled her other lifelong goals, namely pushing a strap-on all the way up Beyonce's butt and then fuck it.

Fucking Beyonce's butt. She was fucking Beyonce's butt. She, little Anna Kendrick, was fucking Beyonce Knowles up the butt. Butt fucking her. Butt fucking Beyonce Knowles. That was what she was doing. She was deep inside the big black butt of Beyonce Knowles, ass fucking her nice and deep, her dildo plundering the deepest depths of Beyonce's rectum, those meaty black cheeks already jiggling gelatinously against Anna's little white thighs and she wasn't even sodomising the other woman that roughly yet.

Just feeling those big fat cheeks jiggling against her was enough to make Anna's eyelids flutter in pure bliss. Combined with the beautiful contrast of her pale body crashing against that voluptuous chocolate body and the incredible tightness of Beyonce's virgin ass it was a miracle she went as long as she could without saying something to embarrass herself. Although Anna later thought that she recovered nicely from her sudden outburst, and from what she'd heard it was just the kind of thing Beyonce like to say when she was in this position, making it so very appropriate. Maybe it would even push Beyonce further into submission.

"Oh God, what an ass! What a big fat fucking ass! Mmmmmm, this ass was made for fucking, and now it's mine! All mine!" Anna moaned dreamily, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I'm gonna make you my anal whore, Queen B. Yeahhhhhh, you're going to be my little anal whore who takes it up her big black booty every single day. Yessssssss, Queen B, your ass hole is now my fuck hole. And Queen B? Oh, I liked that nickname for you, because you were a Queen, but not any more. Mmmmmm, now you're my little chocolate princess, whose purpose in life is to sing like an angel and to take my big fucking dick up her fat black ass! You hear me? FUCK, I'm going to fucking wreck this fucking big black booty every single day so the mighty Beyonce will always have to walk around with a gaping wide open bitch hole!"

Beyonce blushed furiously at Anna's words and continue to hide her shame as she was butt fucked by the other girl. Ironically she was almost grateful for the distraction from her own moans and cries of pleasure, Beyonce desperately trying to keep them under control but they were becoming increasingly obvious. She just couldn't help it. It just felt so good. It felt so embarrassingly good. Beyonce thought she would have hated getting ass fucked, but instead she was loving it. And not just for the increasing amount of pleasure, but for the humiliation itself that inevitably came with a big dick up her fat ass.

Thanks to Anna continuing to spread her big black ass cheeks she continuously got a great view, the same type of view that Beyonce had gotten many times before while ass fucking a white girl. Which of course unnecessarily reminded Beyonce of the humiliating others she was going through, but at that moment as much she wanted to stop it a much bigger part of her wanted to continue taking it up the ass like a little bitch. And this wasn't just her treacherous body talking anymore, it was her unconscious mind.

Just like all the white girls she had sodomised Beyonce found that her ass adjusted very quickly to being fucked, what pain and discomfort there was at the beginning becoming a distant memory as pleasure flooded her body. Overwhelming pleasure which made her want to give up being a top and become Anna's little chocolate princess. Her anal whore. Her lesbian slut. Her black bitch. Oh yes, that pleasure became increasingly intense until Beyonce had to bite her lip to stop herself from begging for all of that and more. And just for more.

Eventually Beyonce just couldn't take it anymore, "Fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, pound me hard! Oooooooh God, I can't believe this is happening, mmmmmmm, I can't believe it, ohhhhhhh, I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me, Goooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, but it feels soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, yes more, harder you skinny little bitch, fucking wreck that big black booty and make me your little chocolate princess. Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh, make me your fucking anal whore! Oh yeahhhhhhhhh, make me your bitch. Gape me and make me your bitch! Fuckkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddd!"

Anna seemed only too happy to give Beyonce what she wanted, the perhaps formerly dominant black woman who had ass fucked countless white girls screaming in ecstasy as that big dick began slamming in and out of her widely stretched back door. It seemed like in no time at all Beyonce was experiencing an orgasm which was easily as hard, if not harder, than the amazing ones she had received every time she had butt fucked a white girl, Beyonce's mind slowly melting away as she was given a serious dose of her own medicine.

Beyonce's nearly deafening screams threaten to wipe out the sound of Anna's thighs smacking into Beyonce's butt cheeks. Originally that sound had been barely audible, but as the pace of the sodomy slowly increased so did the sound of flesh smacking off flesh. By the time Anna was pounding Beyonce's big fat ass with every ounce of strength not only did every shot sound like a gun was going off but the force of the thrusts were causing those dark meaty globes to ever so slightly turn red as Anna essentially smacked Beyonce with her hips. Also the previous jiggling had nothing on how wildly Beyonce's butt cheeks were bouncing around now, that ass constantly moving from the second Anna stopped slowly sodomising Beyonce and only jiggled more with every increasingly hard thrust.

Of course when Anna really started pounding Beyonce's black ass as hard and as deep as she could not cumming herself became increasingly difficult. Luckily Anna had ass fucked a lot of women herself, most of them black women with big asses. Her favourite. So she was able to restrain herself somewhat, however none of those big black asses could compare with Beyonce's fat booty. The cheeks were just so big and luscious, the hole between them so tiny and tight, and Beyonce was even slamming herself backwards, impaling her own ass on Anna's cock like a total anal whore.

Beyonce also screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK MY BIG FAT BLACK ASS! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH, POUND IT! POUND THAT LITTLE BITCH HOLE OF MINE! OOOOOOOOH, POUND IT GOOD, MMMMMMMMM, POUND IT HARD AND DEEP, OHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS, JUST FUCKING SLAM FUCK MY DYKE ASS! HARDER YOU BITCH! WRECK MY FUCKING SHIT HOLE! FUCKING WRECK IT AND MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING BITCH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH, RUIN MY BIG BLACK BOOTY, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

At first Anna found all that encouraging, but unfortunately the additional mental stimulation had her rushing towards climax. She tried to ignore both the intense feelings of pleasure and the dirty talk but it was no use as soon an orgasm was rushing through her. After that the floodgates were open, Anna cumming multiple times as she continued pounding Beyonce's big booty, the intense orgasms pushing her to almost literally wreck the black girl's rectum. Eventually, and perhaps inevitably, Anna devolved into a mindless beast obsessed with destroying the big fat ass in front of her. Luckily Beyonce seemed to be just as mindless and determined to destroy her own ass, the two women working together to make sure their passionate round of anal sex went on for as long as possible while maintaining the same brutal speed which had become the norm for them.

Of course inevitably that hard butt pounding, and the multiple orgasms, took its toll on both of them. The only reason Anna didn't sodomised Beyonce until she collapsed from exhaustion was because luckily Beyonce collapsed face down first, the mighty Beyonce becoming nothing but a big jiggly butt for Anna to fuck. Seeing Beyonce face down reinvigorated Anna somewhat, at least allowing her to butt fuck her new bitch for a few more minutes, but she couldn't risk knocking herself unconscious when it was likely that Beyonce was still under the impression she was a top. So Anna reluctantly stopped while she had a little energy left, although that did mean she had to yank the dildo out of Beyonce's fat ass, spread those meaty cheeks wide apart and admire her handiwork, namely Beyonce's now widely gaping butt hole.

"Wow, that's so hot." Anna grinned sadistically at the ruined hole, before quickly grabbing her phone from the nightstand and taking a couple of pictures.

It took a couple seconds for Beyonce to realise what was happening, then she groaned, "Hey!"

"What? It's nothing you haven't done to hundreds, maybe even thousands of women." Anna pointed out, "Now spread your cheeks and do your best to look back at me."

"Please-" Beyonce whimpered pathetically.

"Do it or I'll anonymously post these pics on the Internet." Anna softly but firmly threatened, then watched with delight as the mighty Beyonce reached back to spread her cheeks to enhance the gape and turned her face towards her. Anna then took half a dozen more photos, then parked her tiny butt down on the bed in front of her new bitch and ordered, "Now clean your fat ass off my cock."

Beyonce had let go of her cheeks the second Anna had moved away. A real top, like herself, would have punished a bottom for doing something like that, so the fact that Anna wasn't in Beyonce's mind proved Anna wasn't a real top. Although the thought didn't really comfort her after what just happened, especially as she then found herself lifting her head and looking at the ass cream coated cock with disgust and apprehension. She did of course love the taste of ass, having rimmed her bitches countless times, but going ass to mouth like this was definitely submissive and not something she was looking forward to doing. But really what choice did she have? And after losing her anal cherry what was one more debasement?

So Beyonce started slowly crawling forward, only to be stopped by Anna scolding her, "Now what do you say?"

Beyonce blushed, then after a long pause mumbled, "Yes Mistress."

"What was that?" Anna pushed.

"Yes Mistress." Beyonce said a little louder.

"Your what?" Anna pushed even more, "Come on, I know what you make your bitches call you."

Blush even more than before Beyonce hesitantly offered, "Yes... my White Mistress?"

"Good girl." Anna beamed, gesturing to her strap-on, "Now suck my big white dick you little slut."

With a whimper of shame Beyonce dragged herself further forwards, and then closed her eyes, opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the big white dildo Anna had just used to rob her of her anal virginity. Instantly she moaned in pleasure, which again was not surprising given how she loved to kiss her bitches after they rimmed her, or even when they went ass to mouth, but tasting the deepest part of her own ass like this on a tiny girl's strap-on cock was easily one of the greatest humiliations of her life. And the fact that she loved it made it even worse. And better. Fuck, she could practically see Anna grinning without even opening her eyes.

Then Beyonce started bobbing her head up and down, taking the dildo deep into her mouth and eventually down her throat to get more of that yummy anal cream. Luckily she was used to sucking her husband's big black cock, so Beyonce was able to get every drop of that delicious liquid by deep throating the strap-on dick, Beyonce switching to autopilot so she wasn't even really aware of what she was doing until her lips were around the base and her windpipe was stuffed with fake cock. Then she suddenly became aware of Anna talking again, making her blush, and started bobbing her head up and down to distract her from Anna's words. It didn't work, because now she was aware of it Beyonce just couldn't stop listening.

"Yesssssss, every inch. Every inch of my big white dick right down your throat! Mmmmmm, your husband is such a lucky man. Ha, and you must be a lucky woman, given how easily you took that dick. Or have you been practising? Is that it? Have you been practising the day some scrappy little nobody like me would make you their bitch? You must have, because I know no one took that ass before me. Ohhhhhhh yeah, you were too tight for that. So you must have been practising for the day you'd be sucking your own ass off a dick. Well don't worry baby, you're going to be going ass to mouth a lot from now on. Ooooooooh yes, that's it, bob up and down at again. Make sure you got every drop. Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, good girl." Anna ordered, before pulling Beyonce up by the hair and demanded, "Now get up here and ride my dick! I want some more of that fat ass!"

"Please..." Beyonce whimper pathetically, "Don't make me. My ass is so sore."

"Did you show mercy when other girls asked you for it?" Anna asked.

"No, but they were just bitches." Beyonce argued softly, avoiding Anna's gaze.

"Well, that's exactly what you are now, a bitch. My big bottomed black bitch. Now get up here!" Anna ordered, and then when Beyonce started moving with a whimper added, "Hey! What do you say?"

"Yes my White Mistress." Beyonce mumbled softly.

"Louder!" Anna demanded, "Oh, and call me your Little White Mistress. I like the sound of that."

"Yes my Little White Mistress." Beyonce loudly whimpered as she got onto Anna's lap and lined her gaping ass hole up with the dildo.

She then let out a loud cry as she pushed herself downwards, her stretched open back hole easily accepting the strap-on back inside it and deep into her battered back passage. Of course while there was discomfort and pain at the assault there was also a weird sense of pleasure, and it wasn't long before all Beyonce was feeling was pure pleasure as she began the second sodomy of the night. It was the second of many, Anna butt fucking Beyonce over and over again in just about every position possible until a completely humiliated and very well fucked Beyonce passed out while cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Anna Kendrick or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beyonce was just about back to feeling like her normal self, helped by the fact that she was back in an exclusive party for the rich and famous and surrounded by beautiful white women, many of whom were already her bitches. Although tonight she was in the mood for fresh meat, and was just about to approach a cute little blonde she recognised from the Disney Channel, Dove something, when her phone buzzed with a message. Which wasn't unusual, and she could have left it for later, but then she got another, and another, and another, and another, so out of annoyance she checked her phone, which turned out to be a mistake as they were messages from her Little White Mistress, a.k.a. Anna Kendrick.

Your Little White Mistress:  
Howdy Bitch! Been thinking about you, and that big fat ass of yours, all week.

Your Little White Mistress:  
How about you?

Your Little White Mistress:  
You been thinking about me?

Your Little White Mistress:  
What it was like to be topped by a tiny little white girl?

Your Little White Mistress:  
Come on, be honest, have you been thinking about how my big dick ruined your big black booty?

The answer to all those questions was yes. How could it be anything else? After all, it had only been a week since little Anna Kendrick had forced that humiliation upon Beyonce by popping her anal cherry. Her entire body, but especially her ass hole, quivered from the incredibly shameful memory. It was something she'd never possibly forget, especially as Anna hadn't been satisfied with one simple butt fucking, and had shown incredibly stamina by pounding Beyonce's fat ass for hours in multiple positions. Hell, it had taken the better part of the day for her ass to stop gaping, and it was only now that Beyonce was able to sit down without any pain. Although she'd never sit down the same way again, because she would forever think of Anna every time she sat down from now on.

Your Little White Mistress:  
I thought so. Well get that big sexy ass of yours over to the top floor bathroom so I can make you my anal loving bitch again.

Blushing even more than she was before Beyonce frantically looked round after reading that message, but she could see no sign of Anna anywhere. Did she have hidden cameras somewhere? Someone watching her? Or was she just correctly guessing Beyonce's reaction? Ultimately the answers didn't matter, Beyonce realised. She was already doing as she was told like a completely broken bitch. God, was she this far gone already? It was possible, she knew what being butt fucked did to even the most dominant women she had inflicted it upon. Then again perhaps the reason she was going without even thinking about it was because she automatically wanted to get revenge. Oh how Beyonce wanted to get her revenge.

She had thought about it just as much as she had recalled losing her anal virginity, and Beyonce would love nothing more than to march into that bathroom and ass fuck Anna into submission. There was just one problem, she still hadn't thought of a way to get the blackmail material away from Anna, so just like their first time together Beyonce had no choice but to do whatever Anna wanted. Or at least that's what she told herself as any thoughts of dominance immediately left her the moment she opened the bathroom door to find Anna there waiting for her with a wicked smile on her face. Or maybe it was when Anna roughly kissed her. Either way the end result was the same, she was once again Anna's bitch.

Anna had a few of her own bitches spying on Beyonce sending her pictures, but as she suspected it was an unnecessary step. She had her Chocolate Princess right where she wanted her, and she intended to take full advantage of that. Of course while this would be easier than fucking in a more public bathroom they should make this quick, and if they were going to do that there was only one thing Anna really wanted, Beyonce's big black booty. And she wanted to take it from behind to remind Beyonce she was now her bitch. And so she could feel those giant cheeks jiggling against her thighs. And she wanted to make a statement, so this time she didn't ask.

Okay, Anna couldn't avoid ordering, "Bend over bitch!"

However she was already pushing Beyonce towards the toilet, and with the last syllable Anna kicked the world-famous singer's legs from underneath her so Beyonce landed on her knees in front of the toilet. Beyonce even automatically held out her hands to stop her head from smashing into the porcelain, meaning she was in the exact position that Anna wanted her in. Better yet she didn't protest or try to move, instead just whimpering pathetically and looking behind her at Anna. Not that Anna return the look. No, she was too busy staring at that fat ass she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the past week. In fact she became so lost in staring at it she almost forgot why she came in here in the first place.

When she remembered, and realised how much time she was wasting, Anna quickly sprung into action, stripping off her pants and panties before retrieving the harness she had one of her bitches hide in here earlier, all while mostly staring at Beyonce's big butt. Then she finally looked Beyonce in the eye and grinned wickedly while stepping into that harness, slowly pulling it up her thighs and then covering it with lube. Then finally Anna got down behind her bitch, and reached out to undo those tightly fitted pants and pull them down. Before that she just couldn't resist sliding her hands over those meaty cheeks and giving them a good squeeze, making the mighty Beyonce whimper pathetically again, which in turn made her grin. But it wasn't that long before she revealed her prize.

She made sure to remove Beyonce's panties in the process which saved a little time, but then Anna ruined it by not only spending about another minute groping her bitch's butt and then spreading those cheeks and revealing, "You know, we probably don't have time for this, but I just can't resist having a little taste."

With that Anna buried her face in between Beyonce's cheeks and started frantically licking her bitch's butt, causing soft moans to come out of herself and the singer. If they were in the safety of a hotel room or something Anna could have spent hours happily eating Beyonce's yummy ass out, but again sadly this had to be a quickie, so after only half a dozen licks she tried to push her tongue into that tight little hole. To her delight she didn't get far, meaning that Beyonce's butt had tightened back-up, which was further proven when she shoved a lube covered finger into it. Okay, it wasn't virgin tight, but it was still enough to make her cry out in delight, while Beyonce cried out with shame as she was anally violated. Which of course just prompted Anna to chuckle wickedly, and add another finger.

"Spread your cheeks." Anna ordered softly after a minute or two of anal fingering, then when Beyonce didn't immediately do as she was told roughly smacked her ass and growled with every strike, "Spread! Your! Cheeks! Bitch!"

Beyonce cried out loudly in pain, and then desperately tried to stifle it. Which was kind of ironic as she had been spanking her bitches on a regular basis for years, so this was just humiliation which was the taste of her own medicine. As it was one she really, really didn't like the taste of Beyonce reached back and pulled her ass cheeks as wide apart as she could without really thinking about it. Then the truth of the matter hit her, and the mighty Beyonce Knowles whimpered again. She was now literally offering up her most private hole to be fucked by this tiny little pipsqueak, a small but important submission which always helped push her bitches further towards being hers completely. And just when she thought it couldn't get worse it did.

"That's it slut, give me your sweet little bitch hole." Anna grinned wickedly, verbalising what this was, "Offer up the most private hole on your body as a sacrifice for my pleasure. Oh Beyonce, your training really is going so well, isn't it? Mmmmm, you will be my fully broken bitch in no time."

Those words made Beyonce blush furiously, and she opened her mouth to protest, but before she could Anna pulled her fingers out of her ass and replace them with something much bigger. And a lot quicker than Beyonce had been expecting. After all during their first time together, in which this tiny little white girl had popped her butt cherry, Beyonce remembered in horror, Anna had spent a long time teasing her before officially robbing her of her anal virginity. Now Anna roughly rammed forwards, maximising Beyonce's pain as she roughly anally penetrated her, causing her to let out the loudest cry of the night so far. She also let go of her cheeks, Anna only too happy to let her know that was a big mistake.

"Keep! Spreading! Your! Cheeks! Bitch!" Anna growled, at first smacking Beyonce's ass with every word, then finally stopped when she added, "I didn't tell you to stop. Mmmmm, that's it, give me your hole! Give me that sexy little butt hole of yours. Oh yeah, let me see what I'm doing. Let me see what I'm doing to your pretty little shit hole. Let me see what I'm doing to that fat black ass with my big white dick."

Just wanting the pain to stop Beyonce quickly did as she was told and then whimpered pathetically as she realised what she had done, and as Anna taunted her. Then she continued spreading her cheeks as Anna very slowly began pushing inch after inch of that big cock deep into her bowels, Beyonce was again having to suffer the humiliation of having her big ass violated wide and deep by a strap-on wielding little white girl. And through it all Beyonce's only real comfort was knowing she had no choice in this. That Anna still had blackmail material on her. And without that, there was no way she'd be bending over and spreading her cheeks for this annoying little pipsqueak.

She desperately tried to tell herself that over and over again, but it was a little hard to believe given that all week long but especially now Beyonce was haunted by the memory of just how amazing being butt fucked had been. How enticing it had been to be the submissive one for once. How hard she had cum with Anna's dick up her ass. Of course those memories just helped her to relax, her rectum becoming looser and more welcoming to the big dildo, so even though it was busy pushing her anal walls apart Beyonce found that to her shame she even found pleasure in being anally stuffed, and it normally took a real shameless ass whore to enjoy something like this.

Anna knew she probably became faster, but she wasn't a cruel top. Or at least there was a limit to her cruelty, and shoving a big strap-on dildo all the way up a practically virgin ass was definitely where she drew the line. Besides, even when she was having a quickie she didn't rush the anal penetration of her conquests, and not just for their benefit. No, Anna couldn't imagine loving anything more than watching as a cock which looked ridiculously big when sticking out from her little body was disappearing into another woman's most private hole. Although this time was extra special, as it was Beyonce's most private hole that she was eagerly violating.

It was almost as special as the first time she had taken this fat ass, and while nothing could possibly could top that anally taking Beyonce for the second time was a close runner-up. Especially as Anna had absolutely no doubt that this would be Beyonce's second time ever taking it up the butt. Oh yes, there was no way this proud butt pounding top would let anyone but her near her ass, especially right after it had taken for the first time. Not even her husband. Yeah, not even Beyonce's hubby had been able to convince her to spread her cheeks, yet here she was doing it for Anna willingly. And it just might be one of the best sights that Anna would ever see in her life.

Another was the moment that her thighs came to rest against those spread cheeks, announcing that for the second time ever Anna had buried every inch of her white dick in Beyonce's big black booty. Anna savoured that moment for a few long seconds, maybe even an entire minute, and then she got to enjoy yet another amazing sight when she began pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning Beyonce's second ever butt fucking. What made this sight perfect was the fact that Beyonce kept spreading her cheeks like a good little bitch, allowing Anna the perfect view of her strap-on sliding in and out of the mighty Beyonce's ass hole.

Becoming completely lost in that perfect sight Anna's body switched to autopilot, allowing her to gently sodomise Beyonce for what felt like hours. It might have even been one, but it just wasn't enough. It would never be enough. No, Anna wanted to fuck this big beautiful ass forever. Literally. God knows Beyonce deserved it. After all the women she had butt fucked while having an obviously made for fucking booty like this, fucked, that was blasphemous in Anna's opinion and Beyonce should make up for it by spending every single day of her life taking it up the ass from truly dominant women like herself. Then again, she wasn't so sure she wanted to share.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Hurry up in there!"

"Go away." Anna snapped, before adding more politely, "There are more bathrooms downstairs."

There was a brief pause and then a grumble of, "It's okay, I'll wait."

Anna glared, lean down and whispered in Beyonce's ear, "I think it's one of your bitches. Get rid of her."

Beyonce whimpered and blushed, before calling out as calmly as she could, "Go away."

Quickly the voice on the other side of the door apologised, "Beyonce! I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I'll, I'll just go."

Beyonce whimpered and blushed again, and she could swear that an actual tier of humiliation and embarrassment slid down her cheek, because seriously, wasn't it bad enough she was getting sodomised in the bathroom in the middle of a party? Now she had to be discovered? By one of her own bitches no less? God, the only way this could be worse was if her bitch realised the roles had been reversed and it was Beyonce getting fucked up the ass by a tiny white girl, and not the other way around. Oh God, was that possible? Probably not initially, her bitch wasn't that smart, and this was after all unthinkable, but if anyone else was around the area and they heard Beyonce squealing like a little bitch the reality would suddenly become a lot more believable.

For that reason Beyonce desperately concentrated on being as quiet as possible, but she just couldn't help it. Anna was doing just such an amazing job of sodomising her, better than even Beyonce remembered, and that was really saying something. As a result every thrust seemed to cause her to moan, groan, gasp, whimper and cry out loudly in pure pleasure, each of those sounds making it seem crystal clear who was the little bitch getting butt fucked in here was. If that wasn't bad enough the urge to cum became quickly overwhelming, the skilful ass fucking and the memory of the ecstasy she would soon receive ensuring that it was only a matter of time before Beyonce began to make her cum.

Beyonce held out for as long as she could, but inevitably she whimpered, "Please, make me cum."

"What was that?" Anna pushed sternly.

"Please, my Little White Mistress, make me cum." Beyonce corrected herself with an even louder whimper.

"Better." Anna huffed, "Now make me believe it."

Taking a calming breath Beyonce began shamelessly begging, "Please, please make me cum my Little White Mistress. I need to cum so bad. Mmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum. Oooooooh, fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat ass like the bitch I am! Oh fuck, my Little White Mistress, I've butt fucked so many little white girls just like you, but now it's me getting my big black booty fucked and I love it! I fucking love it! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, please, please, please make your little Chocolate Princess cum for you with a big dick in her ass! Please? Please my Little White Mistress, pound my little bitch hole hard and deep! Make it gape for you Mistress! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, make my fat ass gape! Gape it twice as wide as any bitch I ever gaped! Just destroy my fucking ass hole! Please my Little White Mistress, use it for your pleasure! It's yours, ohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, my fat ass is all yours, ah fuck, yesssssss, make me cum make me cum make me cum AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

With that Anna finally began to slowly increase the pace, causing Beyonce to grab onto the bottom of the toilet tightly with one hand while using the other to try and desperately muffle herself. Of course she had been doing that before, and it could only do so much, but she was still desperately trying to hide what was happening in here, which became harder and harder with every increasingly brutal thrust. It was almost comforting that the sound of Anna's little thighs smacking into her big rump was beginning to sound deafening, drowning out most of the sounds she made. Which of course left no doubt what was happening in here, but Beyonce was pretty sure there was no one here at the party who didn't know she loved to butt fuck women at these kind of things. She just hoped they wouldn't realise it was her getting fucked.

Then, after only a few minutes of brutal anal pounding, Beyonce went over the edge of the hardest climax of her life. As she felt the same powerful climax over and over again she realised once again that her memory had failed her. More importantly Beyonce realised that she no longer cared who heard her scream. That if she was lucky people would just assume Anna was eating her out. And even if they did realise what was happening, she just couldn't care any more. The only thing she cared about was getting fucked up the ass hard and deep, and cumming as many times in the process as possible. And Beyonce was now willing to do anything to make that happen, even if it meant giving up her last shred of dignity.

Anna was momentarily taken aback by just how loudly Beyonce began screaming in pleasure, and that she suddenly lifted her whole body upwards. For less than the second she worried that Beyonce might be fighting back, which was a scary thought which made her flinch, and then she just grinned maniacally as Beyonce began hammering her fat ass back against her, making those giant cheeks jiggle even more frantically than they had before. Which was really, really saying something, as even before this Beyonce's ass cheeks had been wobbling like jelly in a hurricane. Now there probably wasn't a word for it, other than fucking hot.

Given this wasn't the first time Beyonce had done this while she was fucking her up the ass Anna really shouldn't have been surprised by this behaviour. After all, with an ass like that it was clear that Beyonce was made to be butt fucked, and even during their first night together it had been easy to flip the tables and turn Beyonce from a strong, confident top to a submissive little anal loving bottom. Which was only natural, as this was exactly where Beyonce belonged, bent over and getting that big beautiful ass of hers relentlessly pounded by a real top, and now finally Anna had worked up the courage to give the mighty Beyonce exactly what she needed they were both so much better for it.

It was something that Anna desperately wanted to shout from the rooftops, and in a way she already was. But she had been to parties where Beyonce had been sodomising one of her sluts in somebody's bathroom, and everyone was too afraid to say anything. Even when it was the only bathroom in the home, which admittedly only happened once, people gave the bathroom a wide berth and pretended it wasn't happening. So there was a chance that people weren't close enough to realise exactly what was happening, and Anna really like the idea that everybody thought she was the one in here getting her ass fucked when really it was the mighty Beyonce on her hands and knees and seamlessly thrusting her big jiggly butt back against Anna.

So even though was really hard Anna kept her mouth shut and just concentrated on not cumming too soon, then just pushing herself through her climaxes as inevitably the stimulator on her clit and fucking Beyonce's big fat black ass so hard that it obscenely jiggled caused her to cum over and over again. It wasn't quite as hard and as frequent as Beyonce came, but it was still amazing. Of course while she had more stamina than most people thought given her size it was far from limitless, and eventually she was forced to stop if she wanted to avoid passing out. When she did she decided to see just how much she could get away with.

"Spread your cheeks! Show me that pretty little gape!" Anna ordered as she pulled her cock out of Beyonce's ass hole, smacking that big butt as roughly as she could at the end to emphasise the command.

There was a brief pause and several pathetic whimpers from the big bad Beyonce, but Anna wasn't worried. There was still a chance that Beyonce might turn the tables on her, but she severely doubted that it would come right after she had completely and utterly owned Beyonce's fat ass, as the taller woman had to be physically and emotionally exhausted from her orgasms and the overwhelming humiliation Anna had just treated her too. Sure enough Beyonce slowly reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks, emphasising the already obscenely looking gape between them. Anna giggled in delight at this, then spent a few long minutes just staring deep into Beyonce's bowels before giving her another prompt.

"Very nice. Now get over here and clean up your mess. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, come on my Little Chocolate Princess, you know what bitches do after they've been butt fucked." Anna ordered and taunted, and then when there wasn't an immediate reply she scolded her pet, "Hey! What do you say?"

Beyonce, who had just turned around, stared at the small girl in confusion for a few long seconds, then a look of horror crossed her face, followed by annoyance as she replied, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

Pushing her luck Anna slapped Beyonce across the face and growled, "What was that?"

For a moment Beyonce stared angrily up at the other girl, then as if remembering just how widely her ass hole was gaping she simply whimpered, "I, I said yes my Little White Mistress."

"That's what I thought." Anna grinned smugly, "Now stop wasting time and suck my cock! Mmmmmm, that's it, suck it. Take it deep into your mouth and down your throat. Make sure you get every drop of your own ass cream you perverted little ATM bitch. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that's so hot. Suck it cock sucker! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh Beyonce, you're really beginning to learn your place, aren't you?"

While there had been no response to that remark either that was okay, because it was meant to be rhetorical. Besides, Anna didn't want to interrupt Beyonce while her cock was in her mouth. So she just kept taunting her as Beyonce began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, greedily slurping it like the little ass to mouth slut she had quickly become. Just like all the other women Anna had fucked into submission. Of course this was special, as this just wasn't some random girl she'd picked up in a bar, this was international superstar and infamous top Beyonce, and Anna fully intended to savour every moment of this blow job, just like she had savoured the ass fucking itself.

Over the past week Anna had been frantically fingering herself to the pictures of Beyonce sucking her own ass off of Anna's strap-on, and of course Beyonce's butt hole gaping open for the first time in her life. She even got a few shots of her dick pumping in and out of that cute little bitch hole which she took during the second ass fucking during their first time together. Or was it the third ass fucking of that night? Either way she thoroughly enjoyed looking at these pictures, but pictures couldn't compare to the real thing, and as much as she wanted to take more Anna just couldn't take her eyes off the sight in front of her, especially when Beyonce started pushing the dildo into her throat.

During their first time together Anna had made Beyonce suck her cock a lot, her bitch clearly hadn't been practising like she had told her too. Anna would give her a nice, long spanking for that later, really make those big cheeks jiggle again for her, but they had been in this bathroom long enough and really should leave. Well, definitely not before Beyonce had cleaned every drop of her ass cream, the little ATM whore happily licking the base with just a little prompting so she could get a little bit of that precious liquid. Then Anna decided they were spending another couple of minutes here just so she could pushed things even further and introduce Beyonce to another dose of her own medicine.

"You know what your bitches tell me? After I fuck it out of them?" Anna casually revealed something she knew which would make her new bitch really mad, "They tell me you just love it when they literally kiss your ass. That you shove their faces in between your fat cheeks and smother them with ass. That you make them rim that big fat ass of yours to prove they know their place. I see why that would help break someone. Especially after tasting that fat ass myself. But now you're going to do it for me. Mmmmm yeah, pucker up Beyonce, cause you're going to prove you understand your new place by literally kissing my ass. Come on, you heard me bitch. Kiss my ass. Kiss it! You know you want too."

Beyonce fumed with rage at this girl's insolence. She'd fucked her bitches without her permission! How dare she! Beyonce should kick her ass just for that. But instead she just watched dumbly as Anna pushed her back and away from the dildo, turned around and wiggled her butt directly into her face, all while taunting her. Which should have been her mistake, Beyonce grabbing hold of the strap-on which was now down around Anna's knees and quickly attaching it before shoving it into the inviting target in front of her. But Anna still had that blackmail material on her, and she was feeling so submissive with the taste of her own ass in her mouth and her ass hole still gaping wide open.

So Beyonce found herself leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against Anna's right ass cheek. She then moved over to the left and back again, repeating the process for several minutes until Anna reached behind her, grabbed the back of her head and shoved Beyonce's face in between her cheeks. Beyonce would have liked to have said she resisted, and she easily could have given Anna's scrawny little arms, but she didn't. Not only did she allow herself to be smothered in between Anna's little cheeks, but she did her best to French kiss the other woman's ass hole, beginning with a peck and working her way up to trying to literally shove her tongue inside it.

Given how frequently she sodomised her bitches Beyonce was used to succeeding. True, there was occasions she got a little carried away while rimming the virgin ass of a fresh conquest right before she added that cherry to her collection, but for the most part she was dealing with loosened ass holes. Especially on the rare occasion she did this after an ass fucking. But now it was her ass hole which was gaped, and Beyonce who found herself frantically lapping the most private hole of someone who had conquered her. And not some big black woman, or a sexy Latina, or anything like that, but a tiny little white girl, and Anna didn't let her forget it.

"Yeahhhhhh, fucking eat my ass you bitch!" Anna moaned while shoving Beyonce's face deeper into her ass crack, "Don't breathe, mmmmm, you don't need to breathe, just eat my fucking ass like the butt munching whore you are now! Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, you're my ass kissing bitch now Beyonce! Mmmmm, and you love you some vanilla ice cream, don't you? Huh? Yessssss, get that dark little face of yours deep in between those pale cheeks of mine! Be my vanilla ass loving Chocolate Princess! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, tongue that naughty little hole. Oh yes, prove that you're getting to understand your place by eating my ass like the slutty little bottom you are."

Honestly Beyonce had no idea just how long she stayed there, on her knees, frantically eating Anna's ass. It felt like hours, and when it was finally over she barely registered Anna pushing her away and then leaving, as she remain shell-shocked on her knees for what felt like at least another hour. During that entire time she told herself this would never happen again. That it was just a two-time thing. That she'd find a way to get the blackmail material back, or better yet to get some on Anna so she could turn the tables on her. Or at least call a truce. But then her phone beeped again, her Little White Mistress giving her the address to a hotel room and ordering her to come right away. And well, as had just been proven, Beyonce just couldn't resist her Little White Mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Anna Kendrick or Scarlett Johansson or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Beyonce was stuck in her own personal hell. About a month ago her worst fear was realised and she had lost her anal virginity to another woman, and just like her many, many victims it left her feeling broken, humiliated and most of all submissive. Submissive to the woman who had taken her butt cherry, making Beyonce feel like she'd be that woman's bitch forever. And it wasn't a Latina, or another black woman or even a big white woman who had done this to her. No, it was a little white girl named Anna Kendrick, and ever since Beyonce just couldn't stop thinking about the tiny top. Mostly because every time her fat ass had recovered from the latest brutal treatment Anna showed up to gape her back hole again.

But not this time. Which was a promise Beyonce had been making to herself for the better part of the past month, and while she had failed the last few times to save her poor ass hole from Anna this time was going to be different because she would finally feel like herself again. See, Beyonce hadn't dared play with any of her bitches over the past month because she was terrified that one of them would notice her butt hole was recovering from a pounding. After all, they knew better than anyone what a recently violated ass hole looked like. But if she kept this up it would be suspicious, so that more than ever before Beyonce needed to pound some ass, and when she did she be able to resist Anna again.

It took a while to choose which lucky bitch was in for the ass pounding of a lifetime, but ultimately Beyonce settled on one of her favourites... Scarlett Johansson. Oh yes, despite playing many kick ass women in her films, perhaps most notably The Black Widow in the Marvel franchise, Scarlett was one of the most submissive bottoms Beyonce had ever had the pleasure of owning, and she easily had one of the best asses in the entire world. It was almost as round and as juicy as her own big booty, and Beyonce had countless memories of making those big meaty cheeks jiggle for her as she used the A-list actress's most private hole as her own personal fuck hole.

Looking forward to doing that again Beyonce was quick to make arrangements with Scarlett as soon as her ass hole had recovered from Anna's latest visit. Normally her bitches came to her, but Scarlett swore she couldn't get away from filming her latest project, so Beyonce reluctantly went to her as she had her heart set on gaping The Black Widow's butt. That turned out to be a big mistake, as when she got up to the hotel room and knocked on the door she simply received a text telling her to come in, only it wasn't from Scarlett. It was from Anna! Which made Beyonce fumed with rage. Partly at being outmanoeuvred, but mostly because of what this implied.

After debating it for a few long minutes Beyonce cautiously opened the door to the hotel room, immediately hearing the tell-tale signs of sex once she stepped into the soundproof hotel suite. She then closed and locked the door behind her before heading into the bedroom, only to find that her suspicion had been proven right, and Anna was not only fucking Scarlett, but fucking that fat ass of hers. Specifically Anna was on her back looking up lustfully as Scarlett anally rode her, the little brunette no doubt captivated by the sight of the blonde's big boobs jiggling in front of her face while Beyonce was treated to the sight of Scarlett's fat ass jiggling like a bowl of jelly.

It was a sign which should have made Beyonce flip out like the big green guy in Scarlett's superhero movies, but instead Beyonce was overwhelmed by jealousy. Or more accurately a different type of jealousy than she was used too. Because suddenly she wasn't mad that Anna was butt fucking her bitch, she was mad that it wasn't her big butt that Anna was fucking. Fuck, Beyonce wanted it to be her big meaty cheeks to be jiggling right now as she rode Anna's dick with her ass hole. And it was pretty clear that Anna knew it, given the way that a second later Beyonce was forced to notice her top grinning at her, which made Beyonce blush furiously.

"Oh hey Beyonce, so nice to see you again. I was just telling Scarlett here about how we're such good friends that you let me use your bitches however and whenever I want. Isn't that right?" Anna grinned wickedly, "Which is so nice of you, because you know just how much I love fucking submissive little sluts up the ass. Mmmmm, especially when they have a nice, big, fat ass, like this one right here."

To emphasise her point Anna slapped Scarlett's ass nice and hard, making those big juicy cheeks jiggle from the force of the impact. It was extra noticeable because Scarlett had completely ceased her bouncing and looked behind her with horror and apprehension in her eyes as she realised she had been caught by her Black Mistress, giving up her bitch hole to another woman without permission from Beyonce. Again Beyonce should be mad, and she should beat both the asses of Scarlett and Anna bright red before giving them the rectum wrecking of a lifetime, but instead she felt compelled to submit and do whatever Anna wanted.

After a few long seconds Beyonce settled on a middle ground. She couldn't turn the tables, not now. She wasn't mentally strong enough yet. If she tried Anna might ass fuck her right in front of Scarlett, or at least show her the pictures on her phone of Beyonce's gaping butt hole, and Beyonce couldn't afford anyone else knowing about her humiliation. But if she played along with Anna then maybe she would get to top Scarlett just like she wanted to, and then after regaining a bit of confidence, and ideally sodomising Scarlett into unconsciousness, she could finally put Anna in her place, and then all would be right with the world. Besides, she was taking a suspiciously long time to respond, and she just couldn't imagine denying Anna anything at that moment.

"Yeah, that's right." Beyonce finally replied hoarsely, then adding somewhat more confidently, "I just wished you let me know that you wanted Scarlett tonight, then I could have gone after another bitch and you could have had her all to yourself."

"Nonsense, there's plenty of fat ass to go around." Anna roughly smacked Scarlett's ass again, and only playing into Beyonce's hands even as she reminded the singer of her submission.

"Well, if you're up for sharing..." Beyonce grinned, heading for the toy draw.

"Oh I am, but before you get a strap-on why don't you make this bitch eat your ass? Mmmmm, you know how much I'd love that." Anna said, making her command sound like a suggestion.

For a few long moments the two tops stared at each other in a little battle of wills, then Beyonce grumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

"Great." Anna beamed at her black bitch, before turning her attention to her white bitch, "Get in doggy. Mmmmm, I wanna butt fuck you like a bitch."

Anna emphasised her words with a hard slap to Scarlett's ass which had the woman who regularly played bad asses yelp pathetically and then open and close her mouth for a few seconds like she was trying to decide whether to say yes Mistress or not. Correctly guessing that this would upset one or both of the other women in the room Scarlett nodded and slowly lifted herself up and off of Anna's dick before getting down onto all fours beside her. Which of course made Anna grin wickedly, although not quite as widely as when she got behind her prey and inspected her handiwork, Anna able to stare deep into Scarlett's rectum via the gaping crater which used to be her ass hole.

The plan was to get here before Beyonce, but Anna's calculations had been off a little. The advantage of that was that she'd had two glorious hours of slamming Scarlett's big booty, and she had clearly used those hours to their full advantage given the way that the other movie star's back hole was gaping. And little did poor Scarlett know that was just a warm up. Oh yes, when Anna was done with that ass Scarlett would be lucky if she could ever sit down again, the thought making Anna chuckle wickedly as she quickly and easily slid the full length of her cock back inside Scarlett's butt and began sodomising the other actress again, both women moaning with delight in the process.

It was mostly luck which had allowed her to spring this honey trap on her latest conquest, and honestly if she had guessed wrong and Beyonce had chosen another bitch Anna would have been more than happy with pounding Scarlett's perfect ass all night long. Scarlett had the kind of curvy figure Anna was obsessed with, and the jiggling of her big boobs and fat ass as she violated her most intimate hole had been enough to entertain Anna for hours in the past, and that was definitely true for tonight. But they weren't the big boobs and fat ass Anna truly wanted to see jiggle for her, which was why she was so glad that Beyonce had fallen into her trap.

Watching the obviously already a little deflated Beyonce step into the room and then silently break down even further was a thing of beauty, and something which almost made Anna laugh out loud. But she didn't want to give the game away to Scarlett, so she controlled herself, and just enjoyed watching a beautiful range of emotions cross Beyonce's face, ending with momentarily acceptance of her fate. Then Anna had two of the most beautiful and famous women in the world bent over in front of her. Granted, one was making the other eat her ass, but it was still a breath-taking sight, one Anna cherished for several long minutes as she continued sodomising Scarlett.

Beyonce resented being outmanoeuvred, and she was really worried that Anna had coaxed her into receiving a rim job because the tiny girl planned on butt fucking her in front of one of her favourite bitches. Such a thing should be horrifying beyond belief, but to her shame Beyonce found herself obscenely turned on by it, so much so she couldn't guarantee that she would be able to resist obeying if Anna ordered her to spread her cheeks for her strap-on. Hell, technically she had already bent over for her, and ironically even though she had come here looking to pound some ass Beyonce was suddenly feeling an almost overwhelming desire to get her ass pounded.

Not even shoving her fat ass in Scarlett's face could fully put her back into a dominant mood, because while it bought back memories of making her bitches literally kiss her ass it also reminded her how enthusiastically Anna had eaten her big ass before fucking it. And how she had been forced to eat Anna's ass. But Scarlett did a good job of moving from cheek to cheek, like the little ass kisser she was, and even when she moved onto eagerly lapping away at Beyonce's butt hole the whimpers of pleasure she let out reminded Beyonce that this was a pure bottom doing this to her, and maybe if she was lucky Scarlett's perfect ass would be enough to distract Anna from her own.

Feeling emboldened by that thought Beyonce started shaking her ass in Scarlett's face, making it harder for her bitch to do her job. And to breathe. Then when this didn't receive any backlash Beyonce reached back, grabbed a firm hold of Scarlett's pretty blonde hair and shoved her face as deep as it would go into her fat ass, smothering Scarlett with those big meaty cheeks. Which of course got more whimpers of delight out of her submissive little bitch, and looking back even Anna giggled with sadistic glee, which pushed Beyonce into just rubbing that face in her ass and vice versa while beginning to dish out her normal verbal encouragement.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, eat that ass bitch! Eat it!" Beyonce ordered between happy moans, "Oooooooh fuck, get that pretty little movie star face deep in my fat fucking ass! You don't need to breathe, you don't need to breathe bitch, you just need to eat my fucking butt! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I love the feeling of a pretty little white girl like you shoving her tongue right up my big black booty. Especially when it's right before I'm about to destroy your tight little bitch hole and gape it wide open, mmmmmm, and in your case make those big pale butt cheeks jiggle for me. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I can't wait. I can't wait to fuck you in the ass like the little bitch you are, just like my little friend is doing to you right now. But first you clean my ass out, oh yes, you fucking butt cleaning dyke bitch. Ohhhhhh yessssss, worship your Black Mistress's big black booty!"

Just like that Beyonce felt like she was back to her old self. At least for a little while. Of course it be much better if she was fucking some booty. But then, was Anna really willing to share? Scarlett really was a sweet piece of ass, one Beyonce only shared with her closest friends. Hell, even her husband couldn't fuck Scarlett's fat ass. Scarlett was off-limits to him, and all other men and most women, but Anna had taken Scarlett's big butt without permission was threatening to make it 100% hers given the way that she was so skilfully fucking it, just one glance at Anna making Beyonce jealous of Scarlett and wanting to take her place instead of wanting to punish the bitch like she should.

Then Anna further stole Beyonce's thunder by beginning to provide commentary, "Yeahhhhhhh bitch, eat that ass! Eat that big black booty while I fuck your big fat white butt! Mmmmm, that's so hot! I just love the sight and the feeling of big meaty cheeks jiggling for me while I'm nailing some chick in the ass. Ooooooh yeah, and yours are so fucking juicy Scarlett. Mmmmm, so good. Your big fat white ass look soooooo good jiggling for me while I pound it. Mmmmm, it's like you have an ass made for fucking. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fat asses were made to be fucked and fucked hard, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Fuck this big piece of ass of yours and make you cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass! And you're gonna eat Beyonce's butt while doing it. You hear me Scarlett? Oh yeah, I'm making The Black Widow my bitch!"

Scarlett was a little taken aback by just how much her Black Mistress was letting Anna get away with. Some of her words were downright blasphemous, not only sounding like she was ordering the superior woman around, but even implying ownership over Scarlett. It was almost enough to make Scarlett speak up and point out that she was Beyonce's bitch, not Anna's. But that would involve pulling her face out of her Black Mistress's yummy fat ass without permission, which was unthinkable. It might also bring an end to her latest butt fucking, which was an unbearable thought for a shameless ass whore like Scarlett Johansson.

So Scarlett just did what she did best, kept her mouth shut, or more accurately keep quiet, and concentrated on the perfection in front of her. Which was unusually difficult, because while Scarlett had done this before it was very rare that her Black Mistress shared her with anyone, and certainly no one would have sodomised her so skilfully. Hell, Anna might even be a better butt fucker than her Black Mistress, although she never admit that out loud of course. Luckily she had been trained to please her better at all costs, and things got a little easier when she was able tune Anna out so her entire world became the big juicy ass in front of her, and the big fat cock pounding her fat ass.

While it didn't compare to the joy of being sodomised by her Black Mistress getting the honour of kissing that big black booty was always a treat as it was further proof of Scarlett's submission and a really twisted way to bring someone pleasure. It was something she had happily done for hours without a cock in her ass, and as much as Scarlett wanted to know the joy of her Black Mistress inside her ass again she'd honestly be content with doing this all night. Or at least until she was butt fucked into unconsciousness, which really didn't feel like it would be long considering just how long Anna had been fucking her in the ass, or how many orgasms she'd had. Luckily being Beyonce's little white bitch increased Scarlett's stamina no end, and she was already craving another orgasm.

Which was also triggered when Scarlett switched from gently lapping away at her Black Mistress's rosebud to trying to push her tongue inside that big black booty, and actually succeeding for once. Normally she could barely get her tongue in, but now it was like rimming one of Beyonce's other bitches. It was almost like her Black Mistress had been ass fucked. But surely that was impossible. Was it? No, this was her Black Mistress Beyonce Knowles, the most dominant woman Scarlett had ever known and butt busting top to countless women. Sadly it just wasn't possible, although as Scarlett began thrusting her tongue in and out of her Black Mistress's butt hole she couldn't help fantasise about how amazing it would be to see super top Beyonce Knowles getting a taste of her own medicine.

Beyonce was desperately trying not to think of the same thing, although at this point it was less imagining it than it was trying to stop herself from remembering it. But how could she not when she was bent over and being anally violated while behind her little Anna Kendrick was thrusting a strap-on in and out of an ass hole. It actually kind of felt like Anna was sodomising her through Scarlett, which was both hot and deeply disturbing. But not as much as the thought of super submissive Scarlett Johansson being technically the second woman to fuck her butt, even if it was with something much smaller and softer than Anna's cock. Which should have been a relief, but instead she found herself jealous of Scarlett for having her ass filled with Anna.

"So, are you ready for a turn with this slut's ass, or are you not finished with her tongue?" Anna suddenly asked, awaking Beyonce from her thoughts.

"Wha, what?" Beyonce mumbled, making it clear she was lost in her thoughts, before trying to regain a shred of her usual dominance, "I mean yes, mmmmm, thanks for loosening her up for me, but I'll take it from here."

"Now Beyonce, don't be greedy." Anna softly scolded the woman who was meant to be her top, "We agreed we'd share, remember?"

As Beyonce hadn't yet pulled her butt away from Scarlett's face it was unlikely the submissive white girl heard this exchange, but just in case Beyonce agreed with this as quickly as she could, "Sure, whatever."

Which of course made Anna chuckle with delight, which in turn made Beyonce blush. Or possibly more as the case may be, because seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stand up for herself against such a tiny and weak white girl when she should be fucking her in the ass right now. Overwhelmed with anger and lust Beyonce pulled her ass away from Scarlett's face, straightened up and turned around to at least give Anna a piece of her mind, only to immediately lose her train of thought when seeing how confident and sexy Anna looked sodomising Scarlett. It was a vision which Beyonce found impossible to tear her eyes away from even as she slowly retrieved a strap-on, attached it to herself and covered it with lube.

Anna also kept her eyes on Beyonce, smirking when the other woman was ready and telling her, "Good girl, now lay down so Scarlett can get on top of you."

There were very few people in the world who could give Beyonce a command. Even directors and producers were very careful when giving her instructions, always making them sound like suggestions instead of commands, but here was this tiny little white girl doing it like it was nothing. And the crazy thing was Beyonce not only obeyed without hesitation, but had to stop herself from saying 'yes Mistress' or something equally embarrassing. Which even got Scarlett to briefly give her a funny look, but it was replaced with a devastated look as Anna clearly pulled her cock out of her ass. After that Scarlett only cared about that one thing, getting another cock up her ass, so she too quickly obeyed Anna's command.

Luckily for them both Scarlett's rectum had been thoroughly loosened by Anna, so the voluptuous white woman was easily able to line herself up with Beyonce's dick and then swallow it with her battered opened back door with one slow but steady movement. Scarlett then savoured that feeling for a few long seconds before beginning to bounce up and down on Beyonce's dick, giving the black woman a taste of what she had been missing. Oh yes, this was Beyonce's favourite thing in the world, her big black cock deep inside a beautiful and famous white woman's bottom in a sign of total dominance, and in this case she was getting to see Scarlett's big boobs jiggling in front of her. Sadly she only got to enjoy that for a moment before Anna got involved again.

"So Scarlett, are you already for me and your Black Mistress to share your ass?" Anna asked sometime after she kneeled down behind the other white girl.

"Ohhhhhh yessssss, share me! Share my ass!" Scarlett moaned with delight, shamelessly pleading, "Mmmmm, I love getting my ass shared. Please Anna, my Black Mistress, share my fucking butt hole! Shove a second cock in my bitch hole so you can really share it! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, double fuck my big fat slutty white ass like the total anal whore I am!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Anna chuckled, before ordering, "Hey Beyonce, be a good girl and spread Scarlett's cheeks for me. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, make it easier for me to double fuck this big fat booty. Oh yeah, I love wrecking big fat asses! Oh fuck!"

Anna grinned with delight as she watched the mighty Beyonce reluctantly do what she was told, reaching around Scarlett and spreading those big meaty cheeks to give Anna the best possible look at that already cock stuffed ass hole. Given that she was kneeling behind her prey Anna had gotten a pretty good look anyway, but she had admittedly been preoccupied with those big meaty cheeks bouncing as Scarlett anally rode the dick like a good little submissive bottom. Oh yes, it had been a glorious sight which Anna could have stared at all night, but that was definitely true of Beyonce spreading Scarlett's cheeks, which was why she paused to savour the moment, both before and after she pressed her own cock against that already stretched open forbidden hole.

Eventually though she pushed forwards, nice and slowly so she could make it as easy as possible on Scarlett, and of course again to savour the moment. Honestly it was more the former than the latter, Anna feeling like she was literally drooling as she forced a beautiful woman's butt hole to stretch even wider than before, causing even this shameless ass whore to whimper and cry out in pain as her anal ring was stretched well beyond normal. Which was really saying something, because Scarlett Johansson was one of the most popular anal whores in Hollywood, which was only right, because in Anna's opinion any woman with an ass this fat and fuck-able should be getting sodomised on a daily basis.

That thought caused Anna to glance over at her favourite fat assed bitch and give her a beaming smile, which in turn caused Beyonce to blush slightly and glare angrily at her. Of course Scarlett didn't notice, as she was too busy letting out an extra loud cry as her butt hole finally stretched wide enough for the head of Anna's cock to slowly slide deep into the blonde's bowels. Anna looked away from Beyonce's beautiful face just in time to see that even more beautiful sight, the tiny brunette then letting out a chuckle of delight as she savoured that sight and the moment of the double anal penetration before pushing even further forward, causing more of the dildo to slide into Scarlett's fat ass.

In turn Scarlett let out noises like she was being gutted like a fish, but she never complained. Nor should she. She was a bottom with a big fat booty that was made for fucking. Hopefully Beyonce was taking notes, because very soon it would be her doing whatever her top wanted, even if that meant taking two big dildos up her butt. Not that Anna could focus on Beyonce right now when her cock was owning Scarlett's fat booty, sliding inside that slutty little shit hole alongside Beyonce's cock, making it absolutely crystal clear that the woman famous for playing a superhero was nothing but a filthy little ass whore with a big fat butt made for fucking.

Scarlett was very proud of that fact. True, she didn't want it getting out to the general public, but within the circle of Beyonce's bitches, and perhaps more importantly within Beyonce's friends like little Anna here, she was more than happy to be known as a total anal whore with an ass made for fucking, as it meant getting more of the treatment she craved. Which included double anal, an extra nasty act which not all of Beyonce's bitches could take but Scarlett couldn't get enough of it. Oh yes, she craved the feeling of a second cock sliding in alongside the first within her most intimate orifice, stretching her painfully wide and confirming beyond a shadow of a doubt she was one of the biggest anal whores on the planet.

Maybe the best part was when the second top's thighs came to rest against her meaty cheeks, announcing that Scarlett had taken the full length of both cocks up her fat ass like the submissive little ass whore she was. Thankfully when Anna buried every single inch of her big dick inside Scarlett's rectum she waited a few long seconds before officially starting the double butt fucking, giving Scarlett a chance to savour being completely double stuffed like that. Sure, Anna was no doubt doing it for her own pleasure, but Scarlett still appreciated it. Almost as much as when Anna started pumping back and forth, causing both dildos to slide in and out of Scarlett's ass hole, officially starting the double ass fucking.

Even though Anna went nice and slowly and Scarlett had done this many times before her back hole and back passage were stretched so wide open that even she felt pain to begin with. Or more accurately discomfort. Either way the slow sodomy and her natural sluttiness caused that unpleasant feeling to soon fade away and be replaced by the kind of pleasure which Scarlett craved above all else in this world. The type that she would do anything for, no matter how humiliating. Oh yes, if Scarlett Johansson lived for being fucked up the ass then a double ass fucking was pure paradise for her, and why would anyone want to stop paradise? In this case, the answer was when the need to cum just became too overwhelming.

She held back for as long as she could, but ultimately Scarlett found herself begging, "Harder! Please my Black Mistress, fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhh fuck, destroy my ass! Wreck my big fat ass and leave it gaping for you. Please, I need it fucked! Mmmmm, oooooooh yessssss, I need my ass hole slam fucked hard! Please Anna, my Black Mistress, ohhhhhh, I need you both to fuck my big fat white ass as hard as you can and make me cum! I need to cum, mmmmm ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I need to cum soooooooo bad. Mmmmm, but don't do it for me, ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, use my ass for your pleasure. That's what it's for. That's what I'm for. Just please my Black Mistress, oooooooh yessssssss, fuck me, oh Anna, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddd, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Okay, I think that will do." Anna said, "Beyonce, let go of those cheeks, mmmmm, let's get down to some serious ass pounding."

Although Beyonce removed her hands from Scarlett's butt cheeks fairly quickly it was several long minutes before Anna finally gave Scarlett what she so desperately wanted. In the meantime Scarlett became frantic with her begging, trying to keep it up for as long as she could once Anna finally started increasing the pace but she just couldn't. The anal pounding she received was just too good, Anna building up from a slow and gentle rhythm to a brutal rectum wrecking in what felt like a matter of seconds, and it only seemed to get harder. Or maybe that was her orgasms. Honestly it was so hard for Scarlett to tell that at point. Or to do anything except scream hysterically and cum, and take it like the bitch she was.

Beyonce never really paid much attention to her bitches while they were cumming. She was always too lost in maximising the pleasure for herself, which meant anally pounding the other woman as hard as she possibly could without cumming herself. Then when she couldn't hold back any more the objective was to push herself through as many climaxes as possible, in the process using another woman's most intimate hole as an orifice for her pleasure. Well, during the first time it was important to make them cum as much as possible so they would be completely submissive to her, but really that was the same thing as brutalising the other woman's butt hole for her own pleasure, Beyonce effortlessly giving the other woman more pleasure than she'd ever known before.

Now she knew what it was like to feel that kind of overwhelming ecstasy, meaning that Beyonce was more jealous of Scarlett than ever before. She was so worried that was what she looked like when she came with a dick up her ass. Did she really have such a blissful expression on her face? Did she beg that shamelessly? Did she scream so loudly? Did her body shake like that? Did her cum squirt out of her cunt that way? Did she look that, free? No, Beyonce told herself. It was pathetic, and she would never look like that. Besides, it was different because Scarlett was taking two dicks up her ass, something thankfully Beyonce had never done. Something she'd never do. She'd make sure of that. She'd been sure of that right now by re-claiming her dominance and thrust upwards into Scarlett's butt.

"NO! She's mine!" Anna yelled no sooner than Beyonce had started, ordering her, "Stay still Queen B. This ass is mine to destroy!"

Usually no one gave Beyonce a command, but again she found herself obeying without complaint with only the slightest bit of comfort being that Scarlett was too far gone to notice. And at least she was fucking another woman's butt again. But this was not reclaiming her dominance. No, somehow Anna was using this to solidifying her dominance over Beyonce, and maybe even Scarlett. Oh God, was Anna really going to steal Scarlett from her? Because losing a bitch to a tiny white girl, that would truly be a humiliation Beyonce wasn't sure whether she could cope with. Especially one of her favourite bitches, which she had made it clear she wouldn't part with for anything, really would be hard to brush off. Although not as much as what Anna had been doing to her.

The only upside to this was that Anna had to be wearing herself out, especially because the bashing of the harness against her clit was making Beyonce cum, and the orgasms had to be even more intense for Anna as she was in total control right now. Yes, this was it. Beyonce was finally going to get her revenge. Any moment now Anna would run out of steam and Beyonce would take advantage. Any moment. Only it never came. Instead Anna just kept slamming Scarlett's fat ass while Beyonce's butt hole quivered with fear and desire and she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about when it was her getting sodomised, and worse, what would it be like to be on the receiving end of double anal, which if it ever happened would surely break her completely.

Anna was struggling not to imagine the mighty Beyonce bent over in front of her, the infamous top's ass hole stretching for two cocks and the massive black butt of her jiggling as Anna broke her once and for all. That is, if she was able to survive the one on one ass fuckings Anna had planned for her first. Which she almost hoped was the case, as it seemed like it should take an extreme like double anal to break someone like Beyonce. Then again, Anna had already found dominating her surprisingly easy, and it was hard for her not to jump to the stage where Beyonce was a completely broken bitch who was addicted to getting her big black booty pounded.

If she was being honest with herself Anna wanted them to right now. After all, she was fairly confident that she could make Beyonce and Scarlett switch places, even if Scarlett was barely aware of what was going on, at least at first, and it would be extra-insulting to have someone see super submissive Scarlett Johansson in the equation. So much so Anna might use Scarlett when the time came. But that time was not now, as Beyonce's ass hadn't nearly been stretched enough for that. Besides, while she was doing a good job of hiding it, Anna didn't have enough strength left, not after sodomising Scarlett for so long before Beyonce even showed up, and she was indeed receiving mind destroying orgasms of her own thanks to the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of abusing such a big juicy ass in such an obscene way.

The smart thing would have probably been to let Beyonce be on top for one shining moment, but Anna hadn't even wanted her to have that, and more importantly she wanted the black woman to look into the eyes of her favourite bitch as she used her and took her from Beyonce. Which of course would only further Beyonce's submission to her. Besides, she was looking forward to having Scarlett as her bitch. And it was just fun. So Anna summoned almost every ounce of strength she had to double butt fuck 'The Black Widow' through multiple orgasms for all three women involved, but especially Scarlett. And boy did she succeed, Scarlett almost relentlessly squirting over her now former Mistress's stomach for several long minutes before Anna finally stopped.

It was extremely hard for Anna to stop, as there was nothing she loved more than pounding big juicy girl ass, but she knew if she allowed that Beyonce would try and turn the tables on her. Honestly the amount she used to fuck Scarlett's fat ass was dangerous, because it didn't leave her with much left, even if what happened next would give her much-needed adrenaline. But she just couldn't help it, Anna was blissfully lost in the heaven of sodomising another woman, until she felt faint, at which point she gradually slowed her thrusts until coming to a stop with every inch of her strap-on deeply embedded within Scarlett's big butt. She then slowly pulled her cock out of that now ruined hole, the tight squeeze meaning that Beyonce's cock came out with hers.

Then after a few long minutes of admiring her handiwork Anna called out, "Hey Queen B, get over here and check out this gape!"

Beyonce momentarily panicked at the thought of Scarlett hearing Anna talk to her that way, but sighed with relief when it became clear that her bitch was at least for now out for the count, those orgasms clearly having been too much for her. Then she tried to summon the courage to resist, but again concluded it was too risky, and so the mighty Beyonce cautiously slipped out from underneath Scarlett and went to stand next to Anna. At first this wasn't a big deal, and Beyonce loved the fact that she got to admire her handiwork. But she knew this wasn't Anna generously allowing her to admire Scarlett's now widely gaping butt hole. No, as she correctly guessed, Anna had something much more sinister in mind.

"That's it, good girl. Mmmmm, look at that sexy little gape." Anna gleefully encouraged as Beyonce approached, then once they were standing side-by-side she slowly reached behind the other woman and squeezed her big ass, "Can you imagine what it would be like? To have your ass hole gaping open that wide? Huh? Because I can. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I can imagine double fucking this big black booty of yours and leaving it as wide as the Grand Canyon. Me and one of my bitches, or better yet one of yours, stretching you like never before, both of us slamming that forbidden hole hard and deep, completely destroying it, but you won't care, because like poor little Scarlett here you'll cum so hard and frequently that there will be nothing left of you but a submissive little bitch."

"Please!" Beyonce whimpered pathetically, lowering her head.

"Please what?" Anna teased as she fondled Beyonce's butt even more roughly and turned to her bitch in training, "Bend you over and butt fuck you right here, right now?"

"No." Beyonce said quickly, although not as convincingly as she would have liked.

"Maybe double ass fuck you?" Anna suggested playfully, "Scarlett seems like the type to please her top, no matter what, so I'm sure she'd be happy to strap on a cock as long as she can lie back and let me do all the work. Then you could look into your favourite bitch's eyes as the last of your willpower breaks and you truly become mine."

"No, please-" Beyonce began to protest, truly not wanting that, but she was then cut off.

"Or I could just have you writing Scarlett." Anna continued to tease, "That could be fun."

"No!" Beyonce said firmly, truly feeling like her old self, if only for a moment.

"Okay then." Anna smirked, before forcefully telling the other woman while pointing to Scarlett, "You see that perfect piece of ass? That's mine now. Tomorrow, when I'm done with her, you're going to tell Scarlett, and anyone else you need too, that you're giving 'The Black Widow' to me as a gift."

"I can't." Beyonce protested, "Everyone knows she's my favourite bitch, and I'd never give her up."

"I know." Anna grinned, "What better way to ease your bitches, and everyone else, into the fact that you're an anal loving bottom who's been masquerading as a top for all these years."

The idea horrified Beyonce to her very core, the worst part being how much it turned her on, that intense mixture of fear and arousal causing her to once again whimper pathetically, "Please!"

"Or I could bend you over right here, and we could see how long it takes Scarlett to wake up?" Anna counter offered.

For a brief moment Beyonce weighed her options, then grumbled, "Fine, I'll make it work."

"Make what work?" Anna asked almost instantly, before pushing, "I want you to say it."

Another brief pause and then Beyonce grumbled, "Scarlett is yours."

"Good girl." Anna said mockingly, reaching up to pat Beyonce on the head, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Beyonce blushed at this treatment, and then asked softly, "Can I go now?"

"Oh, I love that you are asking permission like a well-trained sub." Anna grinned, "And no. First you've got to take that cock off and give it to me. We've got to save something for Scarlett to clean, seeing as you're going to be sucking my cock. Mmmmm yesssss, then I want you to get on your knees and give me a nice thorough blow job, get all of Scarlett's ass cream off of me."

"But-" Beyonce began to protest.

"What if Scarlett wakes up?" Anna finished for her, "Then we'll probably have to tell her what's really going on, and double butt fuck you. So if you're not ready for that, I'd hurry up and get to sucking if I were you."

Yet another brief pause, then Beyonce quickly unstrapped her dildo, handed it to Anna and then dropped down to her knees in front of her tormentor. It was simply the lesser of two evils, and after her last few times with her 'Little White Mistress' Beyonce was confident that she could clean the strap-on quickly. In fact, that part she didn't mind so much, and part of her even craved to do it. Well, there was part of her that craved all of it, which was the most scary and humiliating thing about it, but the real part that she was concerned with was the idea of losing Scarlett, especially to this tiny white girl. Wasn't it enough that Anna had robbed Beyonce of her anal cherry? Now she was robbing her of her favourite bitch too.

Luckily Beyonce was allowed to forget about all that for a few brief moments as she was permitted to wrap her lips around the head of Anna's cock and taste the deepest part of another woman's ass for the first time in her life. She had frequently tasted her own over the past few weeks, and had rimmed Scarlett more than anyone else, but this was different. A new level of submission and humiliation, and Beyonce both loved and hated it. Although the hate was mostly because she instantly loved it, Beyonce softly moaning at the taste and then greedily sucking it all off the head before beginning to bob her head up and down the dick, taking more of it with every bob of her head.

Even after plenty of practice Beyonce couldn't quite deep throat the full length of the dildo, but she got further than ever before, mostly out of a desire to get this over with quickly, but also because she hungered for more of Scarlett's ass cream. But it was just too much. She gagged and choked violently with every additional inch she shoved into her throat, until she just couldn't take it any more. Thankfully Anna seem content with her licking the last few inches clean. Even more thankfully Anna stayed nice and quiet throughout, ensuring that Scarlett wasn't awoken from her orgasm induced sleep. Although of course she did spend the entire time stroking Beyonce's hair and smirking down at her in triumph. Which almost made Beyonce fight back, until she heard Scarlett start to stir, so instead she quickly got to her feet, got dressed and left Anna alone to have some more fun with her new toy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beyonce Knowles or Anna Kendrick or any other celebrities. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Wow, this place really is a palace." Anna beamed as she walked into Beyonce's bedroom like she owned the place, "Good for you Queen B, living the high life everywhere you go, living up to your reputation. Well, mostly."

Beyonce froze when she heard that horribly familiar voice, suddenly turning her head in disbelief to see Anna Kendrick walking towards her with a wide smile on her face. The past couple of months she had been desperately trying to avoid Anna, but she had been failing miserably. No matter where she went or what she did Anna seem to be not far behind, the other girl following her around, stalking her and ass fucking her multiple times a week, and sometimes even multiple times a day, depending on Anna's mood. Beyonce had somehow thought she'd be safe at home, and more importantly in this room which held so many memories of her being dominant, but apparently not. And now she was just scared for her ass hole, and those dominant memories.

"Anna, what... what are you doing here?" Beyonce stammered weakly.

"Why do you think?" Anna chuckled, then answering her own question, "I'm here for a piece of that big black booty. And when I say a piece, I mean the whole damn thing."

The once mighty Beyonce yelped weakly as Anna emphasised her last words with a hard slap to that big black booty, easily hard enough to make those cheeks jiggle. Instead of having the decency to pull her hand away Anna gave Beyonce's fat ass a squeeze, before pulling the bigger woman into a passionate kiss, effortlessly conquering her prey’s lips and tongue with her own. It was a move that Beyonce love to use to disorient her bitches in the early stages of their training when they were having second thoughts about their submission, so it was gut-wrenching for it to be happening to her now. Especially in this room of all places. But Beyonce just couldn't pull away, and had to wait until Anna moved her lips to her neck to protest.

Even then Beyonce's protesting was very weak, "Please, not here..."

"Awww Queen B, is this room just for you and your hubby?" Anna mocked, before adding, "No, that's not it, is it? You don't care about him. He's just a trophy. A way you can have kids, and hide the fact that you prefer women."

"I-" Beyonce tried to begin.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, your secret safe with me sweetie." Anna promised, before grinning again, "As long as you keep giving up that big black booty, it's all good."

"Not. Here!" Beyonce said sharply, stepping back and almost feeling like herself again.

There was a brief pause as Anna carefully assessed the situation, then took a gamble and pressed on with her original assessment, "I get it. This must be like, a sanctuary for you. Right? Maybe the last place in the world you still feel like a top, because you can effortlessly remember all the little white girls you had in here, doing whatever little thing you wanted, including taking it up their asses for the big bad Beyonce. But that's all it is, a memory. And it's just a lie. A memory I effortlessly disproved when I popped your anal cherry and made your big fat black ass mine. You still remember that, don't you, my Little Chocolate Princess. Huh? My big dick sliding through your tight little virgin ass hole, mmmmm, stuffing that fat black ass full of cock, ooooooh, those juicy cheeks jiggling against my thighs as I fucked you, ohhhhhh yessss, and just how hard you came for me. Oh yeah, you remember just how hard you came for me when I shoved my big dick up your fat ass! Or better yet, whenever I shoved my big dick up your fat ass. Yeahhhhhh, you remember that, don't you bitch?"

If it had been anyone else saying those things to her Beyonce would have been furious. Or she would had found it hilarious. Either way the bitch who said those things would be getting her ass hole brutalised, maybe before she was done talking, or if it was a guy brutalised by her security guards. It was debatable which was worse, but because it was Anna, and because everything that Anna had done to her, Beyonce just stood there dumbly and took it. Then she had a thought, what happened to her security guards? Won't they supposed to protect her from shit like this? Only no, it was to first protect her from crazy people, and guard her things. She should be able to protect her own ass hole, but presumably with Anna Kendrick around that wasn't a guarantee.

Despite this Beyonce just had to ask, "How did you even get in here?"

"Seriously?" Anna laughed, "Part of your guard's job description is to open the door for pretty girls like me, especially famous and/or white ones. They didn't even give me a second look, just opened the door and told me where to find you without hesitation. I mean, wow, talk about discreet. I mean the things these boys must have seen and heard, am I right? Mmmmm, how many of them will overhear your squeals of pleasure, and mistake them for me eating your pussy, instead of you getting your ass hole slammed by my big dick? Not many I bet, as I plan on making it very clear what's happening here. Even then I'm not sure they'd believe it. Still stubbornly think that you'd be the one topping me. But that's okay, because soon everyone who knows you will know your nothing but an anal loving bottom. My anal loving bottom."

Again Beyonce found herself rooted to the spot unable to offer up any sort of good retort, cursing the fact that she hadn't told her guards to keep Anna out. It would have been so easy to tell them not to let her in, but Beyonce just couldn't hide from a tiny white girl like that. It was bad enough that she had been running away and hiding at home, but that one extra thing, ironically which could have saved her ass, was just too much for her. Which of course Anna just had to point out, and twisted to her advantage. Admittedly just like Beyonce would have done if the roles were reversed back to what they should be, and what Beyonce desperately needed to turn them back too.

"Leave. I mean it." Beyonce mumbled unconvincingly.

"Sure. Just say that again, and actually mean it this time, and I'll leave." Anna smirked confidently, before quickly adding, "But we both know that's not what you want. No, you could have told those big strong men protecting you to keep me away at any time, especially here and now, but you didn't, because deep down you want to be my little black bitch."

"That's not true." Beyonce protested weakly.

"Oh, you want me to prove it? No problem." Anna grinned wickedly, boldly walking past the woman and sitting down on the bed before patting her knee, "Come on, get over here and bend over my knee."

Beyonce blush furiously, "You can't be serious?"

"Can't I?" Anna raised an eyebrow, before admitting almost apologetically, "I'm sorry Queen B, but I got so caught up in abusing the inside of your big black booty that I've been neglecting the outside of it. Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, I can't believe I've been topping you for weeks and haven't given you a spanking yet. Although, in my defence, you have been a very, very good girl. Oh yeah, bending over whenever I want. Giving up your favourite bitches to me like it was nothing. Tougning my little ass hole just before, and right after, I destroy yours. Oh yeah Beyonce, you've been the perfect bitch for me. But now it's time to take another step in your training. So get over here slut, and don't make me asked twice."

There was a few long moments of silence as the two women just stared at each other, and then once again Beyonce lowered her head and whimpered, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

Anna's eyes then lit up as Beyonce did as she was told, only then for her to frown, "No, take your clothes off first. God, I shouldn't have to tell you this shit."

Beyonce blushed, and then after she received an expected look from Anna she quickly whimpered, "Yes my Little White Mistress, sorry my Little White Mistress."

Anna then grinned widely as Beyonce slowly and quickly stripped off her clothes. True, she wasn't putting any effort into teasing Anna, but Anna was confident that would come later, and there was definitely something to be said for the way she was quickly stripping herself. Besides, she never wouldn't enjoy seeing Beyonce's curvaceous body being slowly revealed to her. Especially when it was right before Beyonce was about to submit to her. And submit she did, except unlike usual that involved the mighty Beyonce bending over her knee, which was awkward considering Anna was not just smaller but more petite. Luckily this wasn't her first time doing this to a taller and curvier woman, meaning that after initial awkwardness Anna balanced Beyonce on her knee and took a chance to savour this wonderful moment.

That mostly involved Anna just staring at that big beautiful black ass she loved so much, although of course eventually the smaller of the two brunettes reached down to grab that big booty and start greedily groping it, making Beyonce whimper and humiliation of what was happening to her, and anticipation of what was to come. Anna made sure she kept her whimpering for quite a while as again she savoured the moment, and just enjoyed the groping, which was actually a rare treat for her. Sure, she got to enjoy groping Beyonce's fat ass during a butt fucking, but it just wasn't the same. And again, Anna had been so obsessed with ass fucking Beyonce she'd done little else. Although that would changed tonight, Anna promised herself that.

With that thought Anna lifted her hand up and brought it back down as fast and as hard as she could, causing the mighty Beyonce to cry out in pain and humiliation. It was then followed by another, and another, and another, albeit a lot more gentle and with plenty of time in between blows so this could be a nice drawn-out spanking. It also gave Anna time to enjoy just how much that big booty jiggled with every blow, and put her hand on Beyonce's fat butt afterwards to give it a good squeeze and fondle, which of course got the most wonderful whimpers out of the former top, while the spanking itself resulted in Beyonce crying out again. Oh yes, those sounds were so satisfying, and made Anna so wet, and she wasn't the only one.

Like the total bottom she had become Beyonce got wet from being spanked. It was pretty subtle at first, but with Beyonce's naked pussy pressed against her leg Anna could gradually feel it getting wetter as the small girl put the larger girl in her place. Of course Anna knew it would be even more effective when she increased the speed and the force and turn this into a real butt beating, but for now she was happy to savour the moment. Which in turn only reinforced Anna's earlier thought that this was definitely going to become a regular thing. Oh yes, the mighty Beyonce was going to have to get used to being bent over her knee and spanked like the little sub bitch she now was. And get spanked in any other position Anna wanted her in.

Beyonce still couldn't believe she was letting Anna do these kind of things to her. Butt fucking her bitches was one thing. Beyonce could almost forgive that given how hot they were. Only no, Beyonce had a reputation to uphold, and she shouldn't even tolerate the blatant disrespect of someone using what was rightfully hers. Especially given they were just a tiny little white girl, the type of which she had been dominating for at least half her life. But Anna had taken it even farther than that, done the unthinkable and not only stolen those bitches, but had ass fucked Beyonce multiple times and was now spanking her like a naughty child. God, why was Beyonce allowing this to happen to her? Why was she being so weak? Why couldn't she just take Anna down like all the rest?

Even after all these weeks Beyonce didn't have any truly satisfying answers to any of those questions, and certainly not any she wanted to dwell on. Besides, even thinking of them only enhanced her humiliation, which made her treacherous body react in a way she really didn't want it too, and sure enough Beyonce's pussy became wet again from receiving an unspeakable act. And of course Anna got wet from it, what with that part of her body pressed against her thigh. God, Beyonce could practically taste the smug, satisfied grin on Anna's face. Oh how she wanted to wipe that grin off her face, but no, instead the mighty Queen B stayed right where she was, whimpering and crying out like the little bitch Anna had made her.

Which was bad enough when Anna came to the spanking reasonably gentle, but then predictably she started to get serious about it. Granted that meant that she was no longer groping Beyonce's butt like a piece of meat, or leaving it there to wobble like a plate of jelly after the initial blow, but that also meant that the pain wasn't massaged away after she was given a few long seconds to recover. No, instead those things were gradually phased out in favour of strike after powerful strike, little Anna spanking her ass with a lot more speed and force than Beyonce thought she was capable of. Which of course tragically increased the pain, and with it Beyonce's humiliating response to it.

Somehow in the middle of all that she was still getting wet, despite receiving the most pain and humiliation that Beyonce could ever imagine receiving. Although there was one silver lining, the fact that she couldn't really tell Anna that, or anything, as Beyonce was just so lost in overwhelming pain. It was even to the point where she didn't care how much she was crying out, whimpering and literally crying from the force of the blows. Which cemented that Beyonce was never going to be able to sit down again without thinking about little Anna Kendrick, both because of the abuse that the tiny bitch caused to the inside of her ass, and the outside of it.

Anna certainly wasn't going to forget about this any time soon, or ever. And not just when she sat down. No, Anna was going to think about this all the time, just as she couldn't stop thinking about fucking Beyonce's ass. Which in turn sealed the deal that this was definitely going to have to be something she did more often with her new bitch. Maybe her other bitches too, but this particular sub had an ass made for spanking, a fact which was proven by just how much Beyonce's big black booty jiggled from every blow that Anna gave it, but especially towards the end. She also loved how that dark skin eventually turned an angry red from those relentless strikes, something which Anna knew from experience took quite a bit of effort with a black woman.

In this case it was definitely worth the effort, as Beyonce's bootylicious body jiggled and writhed in all the right places as Anna gave her bitch in training everything she had. Of course unfortunately that meant they were at the beginning of the end of the spanking, because while Anna might have way more strength and stamina than anyone would give her credit for she certainly didn't have an unlimited amount of it. Especially if she was going to do other things with Beyonce, and she definitely did. Besides, she wanted to leave enough to fightback in case Queen B try turning the tables on her. So without warning she abruptly stopped and just admired her handiwork before giving her next order.

"Bring me your biggest butt-plug." Anna suddenly ordered, and then when Beyonce started moving without replying she fate coughed loudly enough for her bitch to get the message.

Not that it stopped Beyonce from hesitating before replying, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

Which made Anna grin as Beyonce slowly and awkwardly walked over to her drawers, pulled out a plug and started walking back to her, only for Anna to scold her, "Really? That's your biggest plug."

"Yes." Beyonce lied unconvincingly.

Anna scowled, then shrugged, "Okay, we can use that if you really want too... but I'm going to tear up your ass hole, so I'm just saying, you might want to think about a bigger plug."

There was a brief pause, then Beyonce blushed and replied, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

Beyonce then swapped it for a much bigger butt-plug, prompting Anna to clap her hands in glee, "Yesssss, that's more like it. Good bitch. Now bring it here, mmmmm, and some lube. It's time to stretch you out so it's easier for me to stuff a nice big cock up your ass."

Again Beyonce blushed, but did as she was told, even remembering to add, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

Then Beyonce went to stand next to where Anna was still sitting on the edge of the bed, gave her Mistress the toys and turned around, presenting that big glorious ass of hers. The ass which made Anna want to drool, and just stare at it for a few long moments, and this time was no different. It also made her want to bury her face in it and give it a nice long rim job, but Anna had done that before, and she had other ideas for tonight. So she restricted herself to covering the butt-plug in lube, spreading those cheeks and spitting on her target before she forced the toy into the butt hole. Which she did as slowly as possible to admire the stretching of Beyonce's ass hole, and the whimpers, gasps and cries that the other woman let out.

It wasn't that long though before Beyonce's anal ring was stretched around the widest part of the butt-plug, and right after that everything except the handle of the toy disappeared deep into that big fat ass. Which of course resulted in the loudest and most satisfying cry and whimper to escape Beyonce's lips so far, which in turn caused Anna to grin sadistically. That grin stayed on her face as she slapped those meaty cheeks a few times just for fun, making that sore and already well beaten flesh jiggle again for her, just to see if the once mighty Beyonce would do anything about it. Of course she didn't, and Queen B was going to pay the price for that.

After a few long minutes of giggling with delight at Beyonce's humiliation Anna asked, "Do you have any nipple clamps with bells on them?"

Beyonce blushed, and then reluctantly whimpered, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

"Well then go and get them so I can decorate you some more." Anna ordered, slapping Beyonce's ass to emphasise her words.

"Yes my Little White Mistress." Beyonce cried out, scurrying back to her toy draw.

Beyonce then quickly grabbed her smallest pair of nipple clamps with bells and returned to the bed, this time facing Anna. Thankfully this time her 'Little White Mistress' didn't make her go back for a bigger pair, and instead just grinned, took them from her, and then grabbed her ass roughly enough to make Beyonce cry out again as she was pulled forward. That cry was turned into a gasp, and then a moan as Anna immediately wrapped her lips around one nipple and started sucking on it. Which was embarrassingly unnecessary, as her nipples already as hard as rocks, but Beyonce welcomed the gentle treatment, especially as it was something she liked making bitches do for her, and if she could just close her eyes and forget about her sore and plug filled ass it would almost be like things were back to normal.

Unfortunately Anna never allowed her to forget as she felt the need to squeeze, pinch, and even slapped her incredibly sore booty as she went back and forth between her big tits, constantly causing her pleasure and pain. And sometimes just pain whenever Anna would bite down on her nipples, but to her humiliation part of Beyonce even enjoyed that. Which was the same part which enjoyed Anna abruptly switching from playing with those tits to placing the clamps on those nipples, making Beyonce cry out and whimper. Then for good measure her 'Little White Mistress moved her hands upwards to first squeeze Beyonce's big boobs, then slap them and making them bounce slowly and the bells jingle. Which in turn made the smaller brunette giggle with delight, and the bigger one blush and whimper.

"Wow, that's gonna make fucking you even more fun." Anna chuckled, slapping those tits a few more times, before giving another order and ending it with a hard slap to Beyonce's fat ass, "Now lay down in the centre of the bed. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you've been such a good bitch I'm going to reward you by riding that pretty little face of yours. Yessssss, congratulations Queen B, you get to taste my cunt for the first time."

"Yes my Little White Mistress." Beyonce said and did as she was told, hesitatingly adding when she got a look from Anna, "Thank you my Little White Mistress."

Thankfully this seemed to appease Anna, leaving Beyonce just to worry about her sore ass again, which made her grimace as she was forced to put her weight down upon it. Then before she could get used to it Anna straddled her head and slowly lowered her pussy down until it was pressed against Beyonce's mouth. As she had licked pussy before it shouldn't have been a big deal to stick out her tongue and start licking it, especially as Anna quickly proved to be just as tasty as she looked. However Beyonce had never done it in this position before. She had done the reversed plenty of times, but to be actually the one having her face used as a seat was another little humiliation for her, in a series of them.

If that wasn't bad enough Anna positioned herself facing towards Beyonce's body, and instead of transitioning into a 69 like the black singer kind of hoped she would instead the white actress started playing with her clamped tits, which provided one of the most bizarre feeling of pain and pleasure that Beyonce had ever felt. Which again, was becoming a humiliating recurring theme for her. Luckily this time around Beyonce had something yummy to distract her, and Anna didn't seem to protest when after an initially slow lick the black woman followed it up with faster licks which always lingered on the white girl's clit. Hopefully this would ensure she wouldn't be in this position for long, even if it meant she would be ass fucked sooner, Beyonce desperately trying to ignore the part of her which liked that idea.

Anna would have liked to lay back in Beyonce's marriage bed and have the big bad Queen B eat her pussy for hours. Maybe even in front of her husband. Oh yes, that would be fun. Especially if she then butt fucked Beyonce in front of him, used her ass hole like he never could and leave it a gaping crater while all he could do was jerk off to the sight of it. In fact Anna liked that idea so much she promised it would happen as a final sign of this woman submission to her. But this wasn't about rewarding Beyonce, and more importantly herself, for a job well done. No, this was about further dominating this former top and making sure she knew her place, and it felt like the best way to do that right now was to make this hard and nasty.

Which was why Anna didn't object to Beyonce licking her pussy quickly and passionately right from the start, while spending an increasing amount of time lingering on her clit. Anna was more than ready for it, as ever since she had taken the mighty Beyonce's anal cherry she had been in a constant state of arousal, which only increased every time she was near the world-famous singer. And right now she was in her house, in her bed, making the infamous top submit to her again. Combined with being able to give the big bad Beyonce her first ever spanking and decorate her body with nipple clamps and a butt-plug it was no wonder that Anna was so ready for this, something she was only too happy to let her bitch know.

"Yessssss, lick me just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh! Eat me! Tongue my cunt you fucking bitch! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmm, fuck!" Anna repeated words like that in various different combinations, before demanding, "Now make me cum! Come on my little chocolate Princess, make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face! Oh yes, do it now! Mmmmm, don't worry Queen B, you'll get plenty of chances to give me the kind of long, drawn-out pussy licking that your Little White Mistress deserves, ooooooh fuck, but for now I want to cum hard and fast. Yessssssss, that's it, mmmmm fuckkkkkkk, make me cum, make me ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

To her credit Beyonce took Anna's clit into her mouth and started sucking on it, gradually building the actress up while she was speaking to the point where Anna really was on the edge of orgasm. Anna helped too by beginning to smack Beyonce's tits, creating the most wonderful jingling sound and making the former top groan and whimper against her clit. Then finally Beyonce moved her tongue down to the entrance of Anna's pussy and pushed it inside her as deep as it would go, pretty much instantly triggering a wonderfully powerful orgasm. In fact, it was the most powerful she'd received so far while fucking this gorgeous woman, although Anna was determined that would change.

Sadly she couldn't truly allow Beyonce to make her cum again this way, at least not right away. No, after enjoying that climax for a few long seconds Anna took over completely, starting to grind down against Beyonce's beautiful face until all the other woman could do was keep sticking out her tongue so Anna could bash her pussy, and more importantly her clit, against it. Which in a way was a shame because she liked making another woman make her cum, and it would be more intimate if was Beyonce eagerly doing it for herself, but it was important for Anna to remain dominant, even at this stage. Which was the same reason this part lasted longer than she initially planned it too.

Beyonce would have probably made Anna cum again without any prompting herself if she had been given the chance, because the other woman's cum was predictably even more yummy than her regular pussy cream. Oh yes, Beyonce instantly loved the flavour and quickly removed her tongue from Anna's cunt so she could swallow every precious drop, something with all her experience she was just about able to do. However she didn't get the chance with the following orgasms because Anna just fucked her face so brutally. Admittedly a good amount of cum was squirted directly down her throat and into her belly thanks to her mouth being open to keep out her tongue, but it just wasn't the same.

It was also extremely upsetting, because Beyonce knew exactly what this meant. Knew that this was Anna marking her territory. Marking what was now hers. Marking Beyonce as her rug munching slut, and all the once mighty Beyonce could really do was take it like the little bitch Anna had made her. Then just as she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, or better yet Anna was going to pass out with exhaustion and finally give her the chance to turn the tables, her Little White Mistress abruptly rolled off of her, giving them both some much needed time to breathe. Then her top got off of the bed and walked on shaky legs over to the toy draw.

"Wow, I was going to use your biggest toy on you, but if I did it would probably ruin you." Anna chuckled wickedly, before telling her, "I guess this will have to do."

The strap-on Anna picked out was still pretty big, easily a couple of extra inches longer than the one she'd been using previously, and looked ridiculous next to her tiny body. Also it was jet black, whereas Anna was as pale as they come, which was normally a contrast which Beyonce loved when ramming a dildo like that up some hot white girl's ass, but now it was going to be her booty violated, making this a bastardisation of what she loved. Something which Anna gleefully rubbed in her face after strapping on the toy she walked right up to Beyonce, who had automatically sat up, meaning the tiny top positioned herself so that the toy was directly in front of her bitch's face, silently reminding her what was about to happen to her. Then not so silently.

"You see this, Queen B?" Anna chuckled wickedly, "Mmmmm, every single inch of it is going right up your big fat chocolate booty. Your own cock! Oh yes, I'm going to use one of your own strap-ons to destroy your little ass hole. And you want that, don't you? Don't you? Oooooooh yes you do. Well lean back and spread your legs, and I'll give you what you want."

For a brief second Beyonce hesitated, then a warning look from Anna had her doing as she was told, which of course had the tiny girl chuckling at her expense and then kneeling between her legs. Beyonce thought, and kind of hoped, that she would just get it over with, but no, Anna just had to grab hold of that butt-plug and start playing with it. Which was yet another thing Beyonce had done to her bitches, making it unbelievably humiliating to receive the same treatment. Especially when Anna pulled the plug almost all the way out, so the widest part was stretching her butt hole, before pushing it back in all the way, which meant she was butt fucking her with one of her toys to prepare her to be anally abused by another.

"So, my Little Chocolate Princess, are you ready to be butt fucked?" Anna gleefully taunted after sodomising Beyonce with that plug for a few long seconds.

"I..." Beyonce hesitatingly moaned in reply, before crying out in pain as Anna punished her for her hesitance by slapping her tits again.

"I can't hear you!" Anna pushed as she abused those boobs.

"Yes my Little White Mistress." Beyonce whimpered, "I'm ready to be butt fucked."

"Good girl." Anna beamed, moving one hand down to the plug while using the other to guide her strap-on, "Then just relax and give me that bitch hole."

Anna then chuckled wickedly, finally pulled the butt-plug all the way out of Beyonce's bitch hole and replaced it with the tip of her cock. Or more accurately, Beyonce's cock. Oh yes, she was shoving Beyonce's strap-on cock up Beyonce's butt, while they were in Beyonce's marriage bed. That it was in the missionary position, a position favoured by bored married straight couples, made it perfect in Anna's eyes, and she had no doubt Beyonce had spent many nights laying on her back while performing her wifely duties, even though she'd much rather be with one of her little white girls. Just like Anna was sure that plenty of girls, especially white girls like her, had been fucked by their 'Black Mistress' in this bed, probably just like this. And probably with this cock.

It made every moment of this that much more satisfying, especially as there was no need to remind Beyonce of all of this, as Anna could see her thinking it the entire time. It was written all over her pretty face, and in her eyes. Perhaps especially when Anna first started pushing forwards, causing Beyonce's ass hole to stretch widely in her marriage bed for the first time, and then of course the moment it stretched wide enough for the head of that fake dick to slide through the former top's anal ring and into her big black butt. Which of course got the most wonderful cry out of Beyonce, followed by a loud whimper, and a wicked chuckle out of Anna which was almost as loud.

There were similar sounds once Anna started pushing more and more of the cock into Beyonce's booty, but to her credit she stopped every so often, especially after the initial penetration, to give her bitch in training time to adjust. Well, that and admittedly to savour this precious moment. In fact it was probably more the latter than the former, but it was still a win-win situation, considering they both badly wanted Beyonce to be butt fucked. If she really didn't want that Beyonce would have insisted against it, and Anna would have truly respected those wishes. But thankfully that wasn't the case, and she got to enjoy every moment of anally penetrating the mighty Beyonce until once again thighs came to rest against butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that dick was buried in the other woman's ass.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssssss! That's every inch! Mmmmmm, that's every inch of my big dick up your fat ass!" Anna gleefully taunted, "That's every inch of my big black dick up your big fat black ass, in your marriage bed. Oh fuck, this is going to be so much fun, isn't it, my Little Chocolate Princess?"

With those taunting words Anna pulled back a few inches and then pushed forwards, beginning to sodomise Beyonce at a slow and steady pace, making the little anal slut moan and whimper in pleasure and humiliation. As much as Anna wanted Beyonce to just give in, and she had no doubt this would be an important step in breaking in her new bitch she had to admit she loved just how much fight Beyonce had in her. Honestly anything else would have been a huge disappointment. Well, actually Anna was hoping for a little more fight, as in Beyonce's anal cherry being harder to take, but she certainly couldn't complain given that she was currently sliding a dick in and out of Beyonce's butt hole.

Beyonce still couldn't believe any of this was happening to her, especially not here of all places. It seemed almost funny now, but she had convinced herself if Anna was ever brave enough, or stupid enough, to show up at her home she would finally turn the tables back to what they should be between them. Instead Anna had dominated her as easily as always, and now here she was in her marriage bed, on her back with her legs spread wide open so that little Anna Kendrick could pump a huge cock in and out of her most private hole. Her own strap-on cock at that, Anna literally impaling her with her own weapon to add insult to injury, once again redefining Beyonce's definition of humiliation.

Just when Beyonce didn't think it could possibly get any worse Anna ordered, "Wrap your legs around me, my Fat Ass Black Bitch."

Beyonce whimpered and then tried to open her mouth to plead for mercy, but all she got out was a, "Please-"

"Don't make me ask you again." Anna cut her off, before quickly reminding her, "And don't forget to call me by my proper title."

There was a brief pause and then Beyonce lowered her head and whimpered, "Yes my Little White Mistress."

She then slowly wrapped her legs, and her arms, around the body of the tiny white girl effortlessly dominating her as if she was making love to her husband. Initially dating him, and then marrying him, had been strictly strategic. It was easier to hide the fact she was a sexual predator of beautiful women that way. Although she'd truly grown fond of him, and there were moments when she was in this position with him, in this exact place, which prove she might not be 100% gay. Which just made this act even more upsetting, especially with this embrace, and somehow it felt like more of a betrayal of him then all those other women she had shamelessly abused.

Of course it also emphasised how humiliating submission at the hands of this much smaller and inferior woman was, Beyonce feeling just how tiny and weak Anna's body was compared to her own, or to her man, or even to many of the women she had bedded. And yet here she was, giving up her most private hole to her. And she liked it. It felt good. Even when she was getting her ass stuffed with dildo and the walls of her rectum were forced wide apart once more, or when her ass hole was forced to stretch in the first place, Beyonce had felt a sense of twisted pleasure, and it only got worse now the full length of dildo was deep inside her and the butt fucking was officially started.

Her tormentor was just a ridiculously skilled butt fucker, loosening Beyonce's back passage to the point where any initial discomfort and pain was quickly forgotten in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Soon it became a struggle not to moan in pleasure, the worst part being that unlike before Beyonce couldn't simply bury her face in the bed sheets to hide how much she was enjoying this. No, Beyonce was on her back, and Anna slowly began bending forwards until they were face to face, allowing the bitch to savour every expression of humiliation which crossed the black woman's face, and meant she could capitalise the moment Beyonce first moaned in pleasure. Which sadly didn't take that long after the initial sodomy began.

"Ooooooh, that's it my Little Chocolate Princess, moan for me." Anna chuckled when it happened, "Moan like the anal loving bitch you are as I fuck you up the ass."

Tears of utter humiliation filled Beyonce's eyes as she continued gasping, whimpering and moaning in what sounded like pure pleasure. In reality the emotional torment she was receiving now was far worse than any pain which had come before, especially as little Anna Kendrick just laughed in her face at her discomfort, and the fact that it was this tiny white girl doing it to her of all people. God, why was Beyonce allowing this to happen? Why wasn't she turning the tables back to what they should be? Why couldn't she get enough of Anna's dick in her ass? Or more accurately, her own strap-on, which Anna was using against her. Of course Beyonce knew the answers to those questions, and she would distract herself from that fact by just cumming already.

"Please my Little White Mistress, please make me cum!" Beyonce whimpered ahead of schedule, "I need to cum."

There was a brief pause from Anna, and then she smirked, "You wanna cum? Cum with a dick up your ass, in your marriage bed?"

"Yes." Beyonce blushed, quickly adding, "Please my Little White Mistress, let me cum with a dick up my ass, in my marriage bed."

"Then you do it." Anna ordered, suddenly flipping their positions, "Mmmmm, you bounce up and down my big black dick and make yourself cum. Come on bitch, bounce for me. Bounce and make these big tits jiggle, and jingle. Ohhhhh yesssss, that's what I like to see, mmmmm, and here. Your big tits jiggling, and jingling, right in my fucking face! Ooooooh, and I can feel those big fat ass cheeks of yours jiggling against my thighs. Yessssss, more, more, more, ride me you whore! Make that slutty little ass of yours cum! Yes, cum for me! I wanna see the big bad Beyonce cum like the submissive little bitch she is, with a dick up her ass, in her marriage bed. Oh fuck! Oh yes! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss, cum for me!"

It took Beyonce a few long seconds to get her bearings after the positions had been flipped, earning her a few extra spanks to her big ass, those cheeks jiggling obscenely and the sound echoing throughout the room even as Anna continued taunting her. And the bells on her nipple clamps jingling obscenely as her big boobs bounced. Both of which made the mighty Beyonce whimper pathetically and obediently start bouncing up and down on the strap-on, anally riding a cock for the first time in her life. Oh God, little Anna Kendrick actually had Beyonce abusing her own butt hole for their mutual pleasure, and once the dark skinned woman started she just couldn't stop, increasing the pace until she was hammering herself up and down on the pale girl's cock. And oh fuck, it felt so good.

For a few long seconds Beyonce felt like she was in Paradise, mostly because she could close her eyes and just get lost in the pleasure she was feeling. Then another hard strike to her ass had her opening her eyes again, and she looked down to see that Anna was staring behind her with a sadistic grin on her face. Against her better judgement Beyonce looked over her shoulder, and then started crying again, beginning with a particularly loud cry of despair as she saw herself in the full length mirror, looking like a total anal loving bitch riding her Mistress's cock. And her big meaty cheeks which were jiggling so much it looked like jelly in an earthquake, which clearly pleased Anna, just as it would have pleased her if it had been anyone else's ass.

Seeing herself like that actually pushed Beyonce over the edge of an incredible orgasm, the kind that she had only had when little Anna Kendrick sodomised her. It was then followed by another, and then another, and then another as Beyonce forgot about how obscenely submissive she looked right now and just concentrated on hammering herself up and down as hard as she possibly could. Which was almost hard enough to make her big boobs hit her in the face, which caused her Mistress to giggle, which made Beyonce's heart flutter. Oh yes, in that moment of total submission Beyonce desperately wanted to please her little white Mistress regardless of how she would have to humiliate herself to do it, although luckily for her that just meant cumming harder.

Anna giggled with delight when Beyonce succeeded in smacking herself in the face with her own clamped tits, even if it meant she had to bent her head down to do it. It was another sign that Beyonce had been pushed further into submission, although it was nothing compared to the mighty ass wrecker Beyonce Knowles actually anally riding her. Especially considering while she might have started out slow and shy Beyonce was now hammering her fat butt up and down with every ounce of her strength while her cum squirted against Anna's stomach. Oh yes, if Beyonce was willing to do this she might just be completely broken already, and if not she was ready for the final stage. Although Anna hoped Beyonce wasn't completely broken, because Anna was just having so much fun putting Queen B in her place.

The only downside was that she couldn't feel, or see, Beyonce's fat ass jiggling against her thighs like she would when taking her from behind, but she could still feel it a little, and thanks to that mirror she could see it. And she got a great look at those bouncing and jingling tits. Which made her wonder, what would Beyonce's precious bitches, her friends, and the rest of the world itself think if they could see the mighty Queen B now. How many of them would be horrified to know that she was Anna's anal loving Chocolate Princess? How many of them would be overjoyed? How many of them would kill to see the pictures she took on her phone of that massive ass jiggling in that mirror, those clamped tits bouncing up and down in front of her, and just the sheer lack of ecstasy on Beyonce's face as she came like a little bitch with a dick in her ass.

Of course inevitably Beyonce ran out of steam, but before she could collapse from exhaustion Anna flipped their positions, pushed the other woman's legs onto her shoulders and started pounding her with every ounce of her strength. Even with all the strength and stamina that butt fucking anal addicted sluts like Beyonce Knowles gave her Anna was surprised just how quickly and easily she was able to do this, but it didn't matter right now. Nor did the fact that she got to enjoy Beyonce's ass jiggling even more than before. No, what mattered was that she was mounting the mighty Beyonce in this incredibly dominant position, staring down into her eyes as she used every ounce of her speed, strength and stamina to make this a real rectum wrecking.

It may have only been for those few precious seconds, but Anna saw nothing but submission in Beyonce's eyes, which was enough to make her cum again. Of course she had been cumming when the singer had been wrecking her own rectum, as Beyonce doing that to herself had just been too much for Anna, especially considering the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit. But as usual she was able to push through that climax, and the ones that followed it, to dish out a truly epic butt pounding. One which drained her all her energy, so she only got to enjoy the look for a little while before being forced to pull out and collapse onto her back besides her bitch to avoid passing out completely and giving Beyonce an easy chance for revenge.

Then after a few long minutes of gasping for breath and regaining their energy Anna ordered, "Show me that gaping big black booty of yours, my Little Chocolate Princess."

Beyonce groaned softly, and somehow found the energy to do as she was told, even if at first that was just rolling onto her side so the other woman could get a good look at her gape that way. Which was more than enough, as after the damage Anna had done to her rear Beyonce felt as if her ass hole was as wide as the Grand Canyon, something which was obvious without her spreading her cheeks. She still did it though eventually, and managed to lift herself up to her knees and point her butt towards Anna, just because it pleased her Little White Mistress. Although to her horror she realised she hadn't given her the proper respect a second ago, something she knew she was going to pay for.

Sure enough Anna sat up, pushed Beyonce's hands away from her cheeks and give them a hard double slap while growling, "What do you say?"

"Yes my Little White Mistress, sorry my Little White Mistress." Beyonce cried out.

"Damn right, now take that cock in your mouth you dumb bitch." Anna ordered with another hard double slap.

"Yes my Little White Mistress." Beyonce whimpered, scurrying to do as she was told.

Luckily the humiliation she had just received gave Beyonce the adrenaline she needed to move, and move reasonably fast, at least until she reached the necessary position, namely with her face in between Anna's legs again. Then she slowed down, whimpering as she wrapped her lips around one of her own dildos which had just pummelled the deepest part of her own ass. Which again was another humiliating touch, but it was hard to focus on something like that when she was going ass to mouth. Partly because the act itself was unspeakable, but mostly because Beyonce found herself moaning with pleasure at the taste, which of course Anna capitalised on.

"Ooooooh yeahhhhhhh, suck that cock! Suck the cock which has just been deep inside your fat ass! Oh fuck!" Anna gleefully encouraged, stroking Beyonce's hair like the pet she was, "Yesssss, taste the deepest part of your big butt. Mmmmm, you love that, don't you? Oh yes, the big bad Beyonce has been training girls to love the taste of their own asses, when the entire time she's the biggest ATM whore of them all. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, just how many girls have sucked this cock, in this bed? Huh? I bet it's a lot. Mmmmm, I bet more girls who look like me have sucked this cock after it's been up their asses than you've ever sucked your husband's cock, in this bed or any other. Mmmmm, and now Queen B, you're the ass to mouth loving cock sucker! My ass to mouth loving cock sucker! Oh yeah, suck my cock bitch! Suck it just like your bitches did, because now you're my bitch! Ah fuck yeahhhhhh!"

The mention of her husband and her bitches had Beyonce whimpering pathetically again, but she just continued sucking that cock like a completely broken bitch. Which she wasn't, she had to believe that, even if it was kind of hard right now. Oh yes, she wasn't sucking that strap-on because she was Anna's fully trained bitch. No, she was doing this to distract her from the upsetting things Anna was saying. Which was at least kind of true, as if she closed her eyes Beyonce could just become lost in the taste of her own ass, something she had quickly become addicted to thanks to Anna constantly fucking Beyonce in the butt and then making her go ass to mouth.

Soon every drop was gone from the head, inspiring Beyonce to stuff more and more of the dildo into her mouth. When it hit the back of her mouth Beyonce started to concentrate on just the first half of the cock, just as she'd trained her bitches to do, before pushing down even further. The first time she tried this it hadn't gone so well, but thanks to frequent practice she could now just about get every inch of that toy down her throat and greedily cleaning her own butt juices from the toy that way. Which of course pleased her Little White Mistress, who then gleefully rewarded Beyonce with another butt fucking. And then another, and then another, and then another as Anna Kendrick relentlessly abused Beyonce in her own marriage bed.


End file.
